Otro punto de vista
by Rosie31 WG
Summary: Cualquiera puede enfadarse.Lo díficil es hacerlo en el nivel adecuado,con la persona adecuada y de eso ellos sabían mucho.¿Los culpables?Solo uno,el destino que decidió llevarlos por aquel camino.Un camino con un único final.
1. Un tren hacia una nueva vida

**Otro punto de vista**

**P.V Ron Weasley**

**Un tren hacia una nueva vida**

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y como nunca lo había estado. Ni siquiera pude dormir las doce horas de sueño que acostumbraba. ¿Cómo me pude levantar tan pronto? Y lo peor, ¡Por voluntad propia!. Aquel día partiría al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y aunque tenía muchísimas ganas, no había terminado de hacer mi baúl, así que me pondría a ello antes de que mamá lo viera y se pusiera a gritar hasta dejarnos sordos a todos. Fui metiendo uno por uno los libros :La Guía del Principiante para la Transfiguración, Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Teoría de la Magia, Historia de la Magia ¡Por Merlín que libro tan largo! ¿Y esperan que me lea eso? ¿Sin ningún dibujo? O peor... ¿Esperan que me lo aprenda? Seguí metiendo todo lo que mi madre me había comprado en el Callejón Diagón, bueno comprado lo que se dice comprado había pocas cosas, la mayoría habían pertenecido a mis hermanos, todo de segunda mano, como siempre. Haría el ridículo y nadie iba a querer estar con el pobretón Weasley… , bueno pero tenía a Fred y a George, bueno pero ¡Qué digo! Yo con Fred y George,¿ para que estén todo el día gastándome bromas y riéndose de mí ?, no gracias. Seguí a lo mío con mi baúl, y noté como Scabers , mi rata, también heredada( como no) no dejaba de moverse , parecía inquieta, quizás echaba de menos Hogwarts, de cuando estuvo con Percy claro. Al menos allí la tendría a ella, un poco patético sí, pero es lo que había. Y casi se me olvida meter mi camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, menos mal que me acordé , y ya que estaba metí unos cuantos posters para decorar mi habitación , puede que incluso conociera a algún otro seguidor de los Cannons. Empecé a oir los gritos de mi madre , ¿Cómo lo hacía para que su voz retumbará por toda la madriguera, y que se te metiera tanto en los oídos? Podría decir que era cosa de magia, pero no yo , bueno y todos los Weasleys sabíamos que no era así. De repente un olor inundó mis fosas nasales, un delicioso olor, y en cuánto oí la voz de mi madre diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo bajé corriendo por las escaleras chirriantes de mi casa a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Caray Ronald! ¿Qué poco te ha costado levantarte hoy? ¿Estás nervioso por tu primer día? No te preocupes, disfrutaras mucho de tus años en Hogwarts, y harás muchos amigos estoy segura, ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Qué preguntas eran esas? ¡Claro que estaba nervioso!Y eso de que haría muchos amigos, ya lo veríamos, pero bueno si Percy pudo, ¿Por qué yo no? Y ¿qué si tenía hambre? ¿Acaso alguna vez había dejado de tenerla?

- Si mamá tengo muchísima hambre, lléname el plato todo lo que puedas.

Vi que ponía su típica cara de 'no tienes que comer tanto'

-Por favor mami.

Y esas palabras y una carita de cordero degollado fueron suficientes para que me llenara el plato como yo quería.

Sabía que echaría muchas cosas de menos, pero de entre todas ellas, sabía que una de las que más echaría sería la comida de mi madre. Estaba convencido de que mi madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo mágico, e incluso del mundo muggle ¡Estaba seguro! Y por muy genial que fuera Hogwarts, sabía que la comida no sería nunca( porque era imposible) tan deliciosa como la de mamá.

Todos mis hermanos fueron bajando y desayunando hasta que no quedó ni una pizca de comida.

Todos los Weasley, menos Ginny claro, cogimos nuestros baúles y nos pusimos en marcha hacia King Cross. Fuimos en el coche de papá , me encantaba ese coche, pero no disfrute mucho del viaje, no solo por los nervios, que fueron un factor importante, si no por mi hermana pequeña y las caras que estaba poniendo.

-Vamos Ginny, solo te queda un año además piensa que vas a tener la madriguera para ti sola, y toda la comida de mamá (cosa que yo no voy a tener) además¿ has visto como son de grandes mis libros?Que no te de ninguna envidia tener que estudiar todo eso.

-Pero yo no quiero estar sola, será todo muy aburrido ¿ Con quién voy a jugar? Ni a los naipes explosivos, ni me podrás ganar al ajedrez , y yo sola no puedo jugar al quidditch, ya sabes que mamá no me deja coger una escoba si nadie está conmigo.

- Bueno pero se te ocurrirán otras cosas para hacer ya verás, además si siempre te quejas de que te gano al ajedrez, bueno ya sé algo que vas a tener que hacer, ¡Contestarme a todas mis cartas! Que te voy a mandar muchas enana.

Parecía que en ese momento ni siquiera le molestó que le llamará enana, cosa muy , pero que muy rara.

-Te voy a echar de menos Ron .Dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Yo también, pero en nada me tendrás dando mal por la madriguera, ya lo verás y quitándote toda, pero toda la mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Una vez llegamos a King Cross, iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cómo un chico con unos ojos verdes muy intensos nos observaba con curiosidad. Muggles, ¡qué cotillas son todos!

Una vez más , todavía no entiendo por qué mi madre preguntó (como hacía cada año):

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —

-¡Nueve y tres cuartos! – Contestó Ginny con voz chillona, y una vez más a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la respuesta preguntó.

-Mamá, ¿no puedo ir…?

—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

Y una vez más como años atrás mi hermano el prefecto perfecto desapareció tras la barrera que llevaba al andén.

-Fred eres el siguiente- anunción mamá, estaba claro que era él, siempre seguíamos el mismo orden.

-No soy Fred , soy George-Dijo Fred, porque yo sabía que era él y que de nuevo , como siempre le estaban tomando el pelo a mi madre.- De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

-—Lo siento, George, cariño.

—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —Y salió corriendo hacia el andén antes de que mamá le pudiera decir nada. Cobarde. Parece mentira que fuera un gryffindor cuando ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentarse a mi madre, bueno yo tampoco podía hacerlo, pero bueno ¿ a ver quien era el valiente que le plantaba cara a mi madre y a su furia Weasley?

Segundos más tarde George, el verdadero George fue detrás de su hermano.

—Discúlpeme — Me giré al notar que esa voz no pertenecía a ningún Weasley. Un chico de cabello alborotado, muy alborotado (ni yo después de estar días sin peinarme tenía ese pelo) bastante pálido, un poco bajito muy flacucho y con unos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas rotas se dirigía hacia mamá.

—Hola, querido —dijo mamá—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. Le sonreí , o hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa(estaba tan nervioso) para transmitirle un poco de confianza y tranquilidad, porque a juzgar por su apariencia estaba tan acojonado, o incluso más que yo.

—Sí —dijo el chico—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...

—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente mi madre y el chaval asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes ¡ Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la

barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso

es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que

Ron.

—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo no muy convencido.

Por un momento me pareció ver algo en su frente, pero no, no podía ser, era imposible.

Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.

Comenzó a andar Y cada vez fue más deprisa hasta que traspaso la barrera

Bueno, llego la hora era mi turno. Más de una vez había cruzado ya la barrera, pero mi corazón nunca había dado tantos tumbos para pasarla. No pasaba nada no me iba a chocar.

-Venga Ron te toca, tranquilo, todo irá bien- Me dijo mi madre infudiendome un poco más de valor.

¡Qué demonios! ¿Quería ser gryffindor no? Pues no tendría miedo, no señor y menos de una barrera.

Cogí impulso, y me lance a toda velocidad sobre ella, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al traspasarla, pero cuando los abrí ya estaba al otro lado.¡Sí! ¡Estaba al otro lado!

Y allí estaba esperándome a mí y a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts una locomotora de vapor, color escarlata.

Poco después aparecieron tras la barrera mamá y Ginny, esta última con una cara de tristeza inmensa.

Todo el mundo se estaba despidiendo de sus familias, y aunque me costará yo también debía hacerlo, bien es cierto que tenía a media familia en Hogwarts pero también es cierto que echaría de menos a mamá a papá y a Ginny.

Fred y George se fueron con Lee, su amigo y compañero del alma, bueno mejor dicho de bromas y travesuras.

Y yo a pesar de todo lo llamativo que era todo seguía pensando en si haría amigos, si entraría en gryffindor(si no me desheredarían) si no serían muy difíciles las clases…

Pero mi madre, una vez más me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Y los gemelos, aparecieron de repente saltando del vagón.

De repente mi madre sacó un pañuelo. Un momento, ¿Para qué sacó un pañuelo?

Pero rápido obtuve la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz

Traté de esquivarla, pero me sujeto la cabeza y comenzó a frotarme la nariz con el pañuelo. ¡Que vergüenza! Como me estuviera viendo alguien…

-Mamá dejame- Exclamé apartándome

—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Cállate —dije, por si no fuera poco tenía que soportar las burlas de los gemelos.¡Genial!

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó mamá

—Ahí viene.

Percy, se acercaba hacia nosotros,ya se había puesto su impecable túnica negra, y como no la insignia de prefecto.

—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...

—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo Fred con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo George—. Una vez...

—O dos...

—Un minuto...

—Todo el verano...

No pude evitar reirme.

—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, mi hermano el prefecto perfecto.

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo Fred.

¡Era cierto no me había percatado! No era justo.

—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente mamá—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. Besó a Percy en la mejilla y mi hermano ''tengounatúnicanueva'' se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...

¿La esperanza es lo último que se pierde no?Que los gemelos se vayan a portar bien es imposible.

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

Mala idea mamá , no tenías que haber dicho nada , porque los gemelos eran capaces de eso y más,mucho más

—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

Que año me esperaba…

—Cállate —dije otra vez.

—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en laestación? ¿Sabéis quién es?

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry Potter!

¡No me lo podía creer! Entonces no me había imaginado que tenía algo en la frente ¡Lo tenía! ¡Yo había hablado con el famoso Harry Potter!

—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!-dijo Ginny ansiosa

—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.

—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo-Yo también estaba solo, tal vez, solo tal vez podría ir con él.- Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...

—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?

Mamá súbitamente se puso muy seria

—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.

—Está bien, quédate tranquila.

Se oyó un silbido.

—Daos prisa —dijo la mamá, y los tres subimos al tren. Nos asomamos a la ventanilla para que nos besará mamá y vimos como Ginny comenzaba a sollozar.

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

Yo no iba a enviarle un inodoro, pero si pensaba enviarle una carta todas las semanas. Después de todo, además de ser mi hermana pequeña también era mi amiga, mi gran compañera de aventuras y de juegos.

—¡George!

—Era una broma, mamá.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Mamá comenzó a mover la mano para despedirse y Ginny, mitad llorando mitad riéndo siguió al tren hasta que este aceleró y no pudo alcanzarlo, entonces simplemente agitó su pequeña mano. La echaría de menos, mucho de menos.

Comencé a pasearme por el tren en busca de un compartimiento. Primer compartimento: lleno, segundo compartimiento: lleno también, tercer compartimento: más de lo mismo, y así estuve unos diez minutos hasta que encontré, uno en el que no había más que un chico. El mismo chico que estuvo con nosotros en King Cross, el mismísimo Harry Potter.

No sabía si le molestaría que entrara y estuviera con él. Pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —pregunté señalando el asiento apuesto a él.

-Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

El moreno, negó con la cabeza, y yo me senté feliz de compartir el compartimento con él. La verdad es que me agradaba bastante, aunque no lo conocía, y no lo pensaba porque fuera famoso. Era su mirada llena de bondad, y esa sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

-Eh Ron. –Eran Fred y George.

-Mira nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.- Anda que para rato iba a ir yo a ver a una tarántula, y menos gigante, con lo que odio las arañas

-De acuerto- murmuré.

-Harry- dijo Fred- ¿Te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después entonces.

-Hasta luego- dijimos a la vez. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

La curiosidad me venció y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?

El chico asintió.

-Oh…bien pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George.- dije, la verdad es que me sorprendió que no fuera una broma.- ¿y realmente te hiciste eso… ya sabes…?- Dije mientras señalaba en dirección a su que fue una pregunta bastante indiscreta pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Nada? —pregunté con ganas de saber má algo terrorífico, pero muy interesante

—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.

-¡Vaya!- dije, contemple con detalle a Harry durante unos instantes y de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Menuda forma de hacer amigos, recordándole algo como eso, mejor me callo y miro por la ventana.

-¿Sois una familia de magos? – me preguntó, parecía muy interesado, pero comparado con él ¿qué teníamos de interesantes nosotros?

-Oh , si ,eso creo, pero me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero no hablamos nunca de él.

-Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.

¿Saber? Algo si que sabía, pero de ahí a poder practicarla ya la cosa se complicaba.

-Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles, ¿Cómo son?

-Horribles- ¡Caray! Me sorprendió mucho su respuesta.

-Bueno no todos ellos-continuó. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo si lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.

¿tres? Ya quisiera yo…

-Cinco-le corregí. – Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto

Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de

quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de

eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que

me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos

ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me

dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

Busqué en mi chaqueta, y saque a la vieja y gorda Scabbers que como de costumbre estaba dormida.

—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le

regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir,por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

No sabía muy bien como le había contado todo eso sin conocerlo de nada, quizás después de esto no volviera a hablarme, o peor no querría ser mi amigo, con lo bien que me había caído. No podía verme pero sabía que mis orejas habían enrojecido. Y sin saber que hacer decidí mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Para animarme Harry me contó que había llevado siempre la ropa vieja de su primo, y que ni siquiera tenía regalos de cumpleaños. Deben de ser muggles muy desagradables, para no regalarte nada en tu cumpleaños. Y aunque se que está mal, me animó un poco.

Era increíble que no hubiera sabido nada de la magia, en tantos años

—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...-dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

Bufé sin poder evitarlo. ¡Había dicho el nombre de quién-tú-sabes como si nada!

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dije conmocionado e impresionado. –Yo creí que tú entre todas las personas…

¿sería lo lógico no? Después de que se enfrentará a él y matará a sus padres, ¿no es raro que no le temiera al nombre?

—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre—dijo Harry

Y había en su cara algo que me hacía creerlo, así que no dude de que decía la verdad.

— Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro

que seré el peor de la clase.

—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.-le dije para animarle, aunque bien es cierto, que yo también había pensado que sería el peor, y eso que venía de una familia de magos.

Conversamos y conversamos, hasta que mantuvimos silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, si no todo lo contrario, ambos estábamos a gusto.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara

sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Oh no, que vergüenza otra vez. Sabía que mis orejas estaban del color de mi pelo, y puse la tonta excusa de que no compraba nada porque tenía unos bocadillos que mi madre había hecho.

Sin embargó Harry compró un montón de cosas, que envidia. Y con el hambre que tenía me tenía que conformar con mis cuatro bocadillos, entre ellos el de carne en conserva el cual odiaba.

Lo mire asombrado y se me escapó:

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Saqué mis cuatro bocadillos y separé el de carne en conserva.

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzandome un pastel—. Sírvete...

De verdad que me caía muy bien ese chico, no se que pensaría él , pero a mi me daba la sensación de que seríamos grandes amigos

—No te va a gustar, está seca —le advertí—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadi

rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry.

Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Harry, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedadoolvidados).

—¿Qué son éstos? —me preguntó Harry, cogiendo un envase de ranas de

chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía

sorprenderlo.

¡Merlín no saber que eran las ranas de chocolate!

—No —dije—. Pero mira qué cromo tienen. A mí me falta Agripa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya

sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no

consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo

—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.

—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dije asombrado ¡Era increíble lo verde que estaba este chico!—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...

—¡Ya no está!

—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dije con total naturalidad ¿Qué le veía de raro? —. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.- ¡Jamás me saldría Agripa o Ptlomeo!

Mis ojos se perdieron en todas las cajas de ranas de chocolate, y Harry debió de percartarse de ello—Sírvete —dijo Harry—

. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se quedaen las fotos.

—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —¡Pero que raritos son estos muggles!pensé—. ¡Qué raro!

La verdad es que yo estaba más interesanto en comer las ranas, que en los cromos, ya que sabía que no me tocarían los que quería. Sin embargo Harry estaba alucinadno con ellos.

De repente Harry se decidió a abrir una caja de grageas .

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —le previne, ¿quién sabe cuál le podría tocar?—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos.

George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.- Pero bueno podía ser una de sus bromas, que era muy probable.

No sé por qué me decanté por una verde, mal hecho por mi parte

—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró

tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante

valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que yo no quisé tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste.

Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y

colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho de cara

redonda y algo regordete, pero tenía cara de bonachón,pensé. Parecía muy

afligido.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negamos con la cabeza, gimió.-Pobre chico, la verdad es que me dio bastante pena, pero bueno es un sapo, en parte el destino le ha hecho un favor.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...

Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comenté—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo

habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así

que no puedo hablar.- Puede que incluso un sapo hiciera mucho más que ella.

La rata seguía durmiendo en mis rodillas

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dije con disgusto—. Ayer

traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te

lo voy a enseñar, mira...

Revolví mi baúl y saqué una varita muy gastada( de segunda mano, como siempre). En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la

varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez.

Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.(¡Genial una miniPrecy!)

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona,

mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dije, pero parecía que no me escuchaba y me ignoró completamente, lo cual me molestó mucho. ¿Para qué preguntaba si luego no le interesaba la respuesta? Dichosa niña repipi.

Y encima no me quitaba el ojo de encima, un momento ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme? Me puse casi tan nervioso, como cuando subí al tren. Me fije más detenidamente y me di cuenta que miraba mi varita.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Con esas palabras, me dejó más desconcertado aún si es que eso era posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Me aclaré la garganta y dije no muy seguro de mí mismo—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agité la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como

siempre.

¡Genial! No era suficiente con que no salieran bien el hechizo, encima lo tuvo que ver esa niña tan mandona.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no

es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.

Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero

también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia,

por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que

eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

¿Pero quién le había preguntado todo aquello? Vale, probaste hechizos ¿ y qué? Yo llevó viendo a mis hermanos haciendo hechizos mucho más tiempo.

Harry me miró y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que yo tampoco me había

aprendido todos los libros de preferí disfrutar del verano, pero dudaba que ella, supiera lo que significaba la palabra disfrutar.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuré

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto,

conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la

magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo

XX.

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo

Hermione—

Tú en su lugar y solamente tú, porque nadie es tan sabelotodo como para pasarse el verano leyendo, sin ninguna razón interesante.

. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en

Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que

Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo

de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dije y

Arrojé mi varita al baúl, la verdad es que me había sacado un poco de mis casillas aquella, niña lo único que le preocupaba por lo que vió era los libros, la fama de Harry Potter, y de nuevo los libros. Solo bastaba darse cuenta de que a él no lo habría mirado si no hubiera intentado hacer ese ridículo hechizo,lo cual le molesto mucho, ya tenía bastante con ser eclipsado por sus hermanos como para que encima le ignorarán de esa manera, y pensando en sus hermanos recordó:—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry

—Gryffindor —dije un poco deprimido.—. Mamá y papá también

estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan

mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.(no quería ni imaginármelo)

—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?

—Ajá —dije de nuevo bufando porque hubiera, casidicho el nombre de quién.tú.sabes.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más

claras —dijo Harry,estaba claro que quería cambiar de tema, para hacerme sentir mejor—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?

—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose

de asuntos para Gringotts —expliqué—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts?

Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de

robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?

—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice

que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es

raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando

sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Harry pareció asustarse un poco , así igual que el había hecho antes, cambié de tema.

—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —le pregunté.

—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.

—¿Cómo? —no podía ser—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...

Y me dediqué a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, le describí famosas jugadas que había visto con mis hermanos y la escoba que querría comprarme si tuviera el dinero ( como me gustaría tener una nimbus) Seguimos hablando de quididitch , pero derrepente se habrío la puerta, pero esta vez no apareció ni el chico regordete, ni Hermione (si, me aprendí su nombre de lo pesada que había sido, o eso quería pensar) eran, tres chicos, uno era muy pálido, y miraba a Harry con mucho interés, genial , otro más que me ignoraba, pero no me molestó tanto como que me ignorara Hermione, la verdad es que no me cayó muy bien al verlo, aunque supongo que a veces las apariencias engañan.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está

en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos

y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían

guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con

despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy,

Draco Malfoy

No sabía como sería, pero¿ cómo a sus padres se les ocurrió ponerle ese nombre? No pude evitar reirme , ante el ''Dragón'', y justo en ese momento me miró como si quisiera matarme

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres.

Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los

que pueden mantener.

Vale, puede quelas apariencias engañen pero en su caso puedo asegurar que no.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que

otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte

en eso.

¿Qué estaba insinuando? Mejor que mi familia, puede que tuviera más dinero,vale, pero mejor que mi familia no había nadie. Sin embargo en ese momento tuve un poco de miedo de que Harry lo prefierese…

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo

con frialdad.

¡Muy buena Harry! ¡Definitivamente si íbamos a ser grandes amigos! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Ya lo eramos!

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un

poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo

que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y

terminarás como ellos.

Harry y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Estaba, enfadado, furioso, y el color de mi cara era prueba de ello

—Repite eso —dije.

—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.

—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos

comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.

Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate de mi lado. Pero yo, con valentía propia de un gryffindor (o eso quería pensar)salte hacia él. Pero antes incluso de tocarlos , el muchacho, Goyle, creo que se llamaba, dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

Scabber mi rata dormilona, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con sus dientes bien clavados en sus nudillos. Los otros dos retorcedieron mientras que Goyle, agitaba la mano para desprenderse de mi rata, gritando de dolor¡ Así se hace Scabbers! , hasta que salió volando, chocando contra la ventanilla, y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Y Harry y yo, permanecimos en nuestro vagón con una gran sonrisa iluminando nuestras caras.

Pero de repente, apareció, Hermione Granger, no esperaba menos, de una niña tan entrometida

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y mirándome(¡ increíble! )como sujetaba a Scabber por la cola, ah claro miraba a mi rata.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —le dije a Harry. Miré más de cerca a la rata—.

No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era así.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dije en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los

primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció.

Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy

no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Me volví hacia Hermione—.

¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le

pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando,

¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dije, mirándola con rostro

severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por

los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de

que tienes sucia la nariz?

Le lancé una mirada de furia.

Muy bien, tenía sucia la nariz ¿y qué? Me limpiaré la nariz el día que tu te peines, pensé y se lo hubiera dicho si no hubiera sido porque salió muy rápido del vagón.

Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color

púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Harry y yo nos quitamos las camisetas y nos pusimos las túnicas. La mía

era un poco corta p, y se me podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.( ¿por qué? ¿por qué? , era patético)

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en

el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

De repente fui consciente de todo, de que ya estábamos en Hogwarts ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! Y me puse blanco blanco, a la par que mis manos no dejaban de moverse.

Llenamos nuestros bolsillos con lo que nos quedaba de las golosinas y nos

reunimos con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban

para salir al pequeño y oscuro andé era de noche y hacía frío ,mucho frío.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas de los alumnos, y se escucho una voz muy grave

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

¡Que suerte que ya lo conocía! Harry me había hablado mucho de él durante el viaje y me dijo que era muy buena persona pero la verdad es que a mi me daba un poco de miedo.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de

primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, segimos a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.

Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de

vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por

encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la

punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo

estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos

alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y yo subimos a uno, seguidos por

Neville y Hermione.( ¡estaba en todas partes! )

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—.

¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago,

que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estábamos en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo

que se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos acercabamos cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban

el peñasco. Todos agachamos la cabeza y los botecitos nos llevaron a través de una

cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fuimos por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirnos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta

que llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde trepamos(y donde casi me caigo) por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y

la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subimos

por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un

césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subimos por unos escalones de piedra y nos reunimos ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

No había otra palabra para describirlo, era algo :MÁGICO.

**Bueno y aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os guste a todos porque la verdad es que lo he hecho con mucha ilusión. **

**Bueno la verdad es que este capítulo y problablemente hasta dentro de unos cuántos no parezca demasiado un Romione, pero como fan incondicional de esa pareja puedo asegurar que lo es, y que lo será bastante, así que a todas las personas a las que no le guste esa pareja, no se lo recomiendo , pero bueno eso es todo. Pretendo llevar un orden (primer año segundo año, y así sucesivamente) y la verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas sobre que momentos haré pero si a alguno le gusta como escribo y quiere que haga un momento concreto que lo diga. La verdad es que también me gustaría que la gente lo leyera para que me diga lo que este mal y poder cambiarlo.. Bueno gracias a todos por adelantado un fuerte beso para todos :) Y espero que comenteis mucho :)**


	2. Raro,extraño,diferente

**P.V Hermione**

**Raro,extraño,diferente.**

¡Estaba harta!, pero que digo ¿harta? Eso era poco comparado con cómo me sentía en ese momento. ¿En qué instante decidí salir a dar una vuelta? A claro ya lorecuerdo, yo no lo decidí. Quiero mucho a mi madre pero no tenía que decidir todo por mí, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por mí misma. Iba empezar secundaria y además me consideraba una persona madura, todo el mundo me lo decía, ¿eso no era suficiente como para poder tomar mis propias decisiones? Si no quería salir, no tenía por qué hacerlo y ya está. Total para lo que me había servido…

Todo empezó porque mamá se empeñó en que saliera a dar una vuelta y jugara con mis compañeras de clase, las de mi colegio, que bueno dentro de nada serían de instituto. Repito por si no ha quedado claro que eran mis compañeras, no mis amigas. A lo largo de todos estos años solo he tenido una amiga: Annie, y para mi mala suerte este año tuvo que mudarse, así que eso dejaba el contador de amigas en el barrio en cero. A la mayoría de la gente le resulta raro que una chica de mi edad, tenga tan pocas amigas (bueno que tenga una sola amiga) pero lo que no entienden es que si no tengo más amigas es porque a mí me preocupan otras cosas diferentes a las de mis queridas (sí, estoy siendo irónica) compañeras. No sé si tal vez es porque les está afectando mucho eso de la pubertad y la adolescencia, pero sinceramente no es excusa para que se vuelvan unas personas estúpidas, superficiales, y para que abandonen su limitado cerebro a su suerte. ¿Qué tiene de interesante el maquillaje, las revistas del corazón o sobre todo… los chicos? Todavía éramos muy pequeñas como para andar preocupándonos por cualquier chico ¿no? Pues sin embargo todas ellas estaban ''enamoradísimas'' y encima ¡de los mismos chicos!, ¿Eso es interesante? ¿Eso es divertido? Pues todo para ellas, la única cosa de la que yo puedo estar enamorada es de un buen libro. Bah, chicos, menuda tontería…

Así que sin perder más el tiempo alcancé el libro que estaba leyendo esos días, el típico libro de aventuras, magia, caballeros, hechiceros… ¡Me encantaban esos libros! Bueno en realidad me encantan todos los libros (mucho más que cualquier chico)

Aquel día el sol brillaba de manera espectacular y además no hacía ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Era un día perfecto para sentarse al aire libre y leer un buen libro. Y así lo hice.

-Hermione, cariño, la cena está lista.

Estaba tan relajada e inmersa en aquel libro que en el momento en que la primera letra salió de la boca de mi madre me sobresalté exageradamente, mi libro se resbaló de mis manos y cayó por el balcón, directo a la piscina. Se mojaría, se estropearía, y no podría volver a leerlo, volver a tenerlo entre mis manos, y mucho menos volver a sumergirme en él. Puede parecer una tontería, después de todo solo era un libro, pero sin embargo para mí era muy especial. No es que tuviera un gran valor económico, pero si un gran valor sentimental. Había sido un regalo, un regalo de mi amiga, mi única amiga…

Me sentía, inútil, impotente, de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Me limite a hacer lo único que podía :gritar con desesperación y ver como mi libro caía y caía…pero… de repente… por algún extraño motivo ¡no caía más!¿Estaba en el aire flotando y venía de vuelta hacia mí? No podía ser, pero …¡eso era imposible! Ese libro definitivamente me estaba afectando . Aunque… pensándolo bien tampoco era la primera vez que me pasaban cosas tan raras como aquella.

Recordaba un día en el que ,para variar, mis compañeras de colegio comenzaron a insultarme, bueno más bien una de mis compañeras comenzó a insultarme. Y no podía ser otra que Ashley.

Siempre nos habíamos odiado, desde que nos conocimos, desde que no quise unirme a ella y a su grupito de perritos falderos. Es por eso que siempre me insultaba. No obstante, a mí me habían enseñado siempre a poner la otra mejilla, y eso era lo que hacía una y otra vez con ella, cada vez que se reía de mí o cada vez que me insultaba. Sin embargo aquel día se pasó de la raya.

Todo comenzó cuando sin un motivo aparente (como siempre) comenzó a gritarme estupideces a cerca de mi pelo, de mis dientes, de mi afición por los libros…A pesar de eso yo, una vez más, la ignoré (conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle).

Pasé de largo, cosa que a ella no le gustó ni un pelo pues se acercó a mí, me miró fijamente y me insultó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa friqui te has perdido? ¿Y tus amigos? ¡Ah claro, se me había olvidado que no tienes!

Silencio. Esa fue mi única respuesta.

-¿Qué modales son esos Granger? Cuando alguien te pregunta algo, tienes que contestar, menuda educación…

-No tengo intención de ponerme a tu altura Ashley

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿A mi altura? –No le había molestado demasiado, lo sabía, sin embargo era una excusa perfecta para poder comenzar una discusión.

Yo, intentando evitarlo decidí marcharme pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo: caí al suelo ¿El por qué? Había recibido un fuerte empujón, ¿y de quién? La respuesta era más que obvia.

Estaba furiosa, llena de ira. Podía soportar sus insultos, pero esto ya era demasiado. Además su risa estruendosa (y por su puesto la de sus ''amiguitas'') no hacía más que acrecentar mi rabia.

Intenté serenarme, tranquilizarme, y por eso no vi como de repente aparecía un charco de barro cerca de ella. Pero lo que si pude ver (y apreciar) fue la caída de Ashley en el charco.

Definitivamente fue una muy buena forma de relajarme. Sonreí, mostrándole muy bien los dientes que momentos antes había despreciado. Y no pude evitarlo. Esta vez se lo merecía.

-A eso me refería Ashley, no me gusta ponerme a la altura del barro como tú.

Sé que en el fondo estuvo mal, pero aún, hoy, cuando lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez solo fue una casualidad, y quizá el charco de barro ya estaba ahí y yo no me había dado cuenta. Y podría pensarlo si no me hubieran pasado más cosas de ese mismo estilo que no sé cómo explicar.

Como aquella vez hace muchos años atrás…

Tenía tan solo seis años y me disponía a hacer los deberes, bueno más bien llevaba bastante rato con ellos , no porque fueran difíciles (eran más bien todo lo contrario) sino porque tenía que reflexionar demasiado…

Únicamente tenía que hacer un dibujo de cómo me imaginaba en un futuro. Al principio fue fácil, me dibujé a mi misma un poco más alta (un poco mejor peinada) y con un maletín en la mano. Tenía claro que quería ser abogada, o al menos algo parecido, para así poder ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitarán (si se lo merecían claro).

Pero no me imaginaba nada más, bueno me daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo (¡Tenía solo seis años!) pero supongo que sí, me gustaría casarme y tener hijos, más concretamente dos: un niño y una niña.

Y mi marido… Tenía que ser más alto que yo, fuerte, cariñoso, guapo… y aunque pareciera extraño yo me lo imaginaba pelirrojo. Puede parecer raro, de hecho lo es, pero siempre me habían llamado mucho la atención los pelirrojos, tal vez porque son diferentes (como yo) o simplemente porque mi color favorito era el rojo. Por supuesto, mis hijos también serían pelirrojos(al menos en mi imaginación).

Plasme todas mis ideas en el papel, y quedé satisfecha hasta que llegué a clase al día siguiente donde todo resquicio de satisfacción desapareció.

Todos, menos Annie claro, se rieron de mi dibujo, ¿qué problema tenían con los pelirrojos? No obstante cuando estaba al borde del llanto, ocurrió.

Los dibujos de todos, absolutamente de todos mis compañeros, pasaron a volverse pelirrojos.

Fue casi tan extraño como divertido.

Puede que todas estas situaciones fueran puras coincidencias, producto de mi imaginación o puede que simplemente estuviera loca. Si, quizá fuera eso, igual era de tanto leer…

Bueno lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

Aunque no podía evitar pensar en ello. ¡Ni siquiera hable con mis padres durante la cena!

Y para poder evitar que mis pensamientos vagaran por donde no debían solo podía hacer una cosa: leer .El problema era que cuando me sumergía dentro una historia solo una cosa me podía sacar de ella: el sueño. Así pues sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida.

No es que me gustara dormir demasiado, pero sin embargo aquel día hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser por un ruido extraño que no sabía de dónde venía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y examine mi cuarto con detenimiento: todo seguía igual que la noche anterior (o eso creía). La cama estaba desecha, mis zapatos debajo de la mesa, la luz seguía encendida, una lechuza golpeaba la ventana, mi peluche favorito seguía sobre la estantería… ¡Un momento! ¡Una lechuza estaba golpeando mi ventana!

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAA!

Oí como unos pasos acelerados se acercaban hasta mi habitación

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasa….? ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla.

-Bueno cariño, vamos a tranquilizarnos solo es un animalillo indefenso.

Se acercó hacia la ventana y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar la abrió.

-¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué haces?

-No pasa nada cielo ¿ves?- dijo mientras acariciaba a la lechuza.

No era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido y esta vez no sería menos. No me iba a asustar por un simple animal.

La acaricié también apreciando el suave tacto de su plumaje. Nunca había visto una lechuza tan de cerca, era fascinante.

No todos los días una lechuza me despertaba, entraba en mi habitación y mucho menos llevaba una carta para mí. Era natural que me sorprendiera.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué es? –Dije al ver un sobre atado a la pata de la lechuza.

- No lo sé, déjame verlo.

Vi como fruncía ligeramente el ceño al comenzar a leerla carta (¿tan malo era?)

-Esto… no sé…hija ¿es una broma o algo?

-¿El qué? – Extendió la carta hacia mí, bueno después de todo era mía.

Pero justo en el momento en que me disponía a comenzar a leer la carta el timbre sonó.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya voy yo, y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? Bueno fuese lo que fuese bien tendría que leer aquella carta para entenderlo. Aunque en realidad lo único que hizo esa carta fue crearme más dudas (si es que eso era posible)

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros_

_Necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del_

_31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Un millón de preguntas estallaron en mi cabeza como fuegos artificiales, pero claro, ¿a quién le iba a preguntar? Si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Odiaba las bromas. Pero esto no podía ser real, aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero ¡no! Era totalmente imposible. Irracional. Incoherente. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con mi madre, aunque sinceramente no creía que eso fuera a resolver ninguna de las preguntas que tenía en mente en ese momento.

Es curioso que cuando crees que nada más raro puede suceder, sucede. Al bajar las escaleras no encontré a mi madre sino a una mujer que nunca había visto. En un principio pensé que era una amiga de mi madre, pero mi madre no tenía amigas tan raras y aquella mujer lo era a un nivel muy elevado. Era una mujer de aspecto severo, llevaba unas gafas de montura cuadradas y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño, hasta ahí todo era normal, lo extraño era que vestía una capa color esmeralda y un sombrero acabado en pico descansaba sobre su cabeza.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger.- dijo aquella extraña mujer dirigiéndome una sonrisa, pero manteniendo su aspecto severo.

-Eh... Ah… si Bu-bu-buenas ta-tardes- ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Y… ¿por qué me conocía?

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Granger.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿quién es usted?

-¡Es verdad! No me he presentad, perdone, soy Minerva Mcgonnagal subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y a partir de ahora su profesora.

-¿Usted es quién me ha enviado esta carta? (ni siquiera la había soltado)

-Por supuesto.

-¿Es una broma no? ¿De parte de quién es esto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué a mí?

- ¿Una broma? ¿Por qué iba a gastarle una broma?

-Porque esto-dije señalando la carta- no puede ser cierto, la magia no existe, y yo…

-Siento defraudarla pero no es una broma, la magia sí existe y usted señorita es una bruja.

-Perdone pero no le creo, es decir, si de verdad existiera la magia, se sabría ¿no? Y yo una bruja, yo no, yo no hago magia…

Si de verdad hubiera sido una bruja, lo sabría ¿no?

-¿Está usted segura señorita Granger? ¿Nunca ha pasado algo que no pudiera explicar cuando estaba asustada o enfadada?

-Bueno sí, pero eso no significa que yo sea una bruja ¿no?

-Bien ¿quiere que le demuestre que sí existe la magia? –Afirmé rotundamente.

Y tras aquello no pude volver a negarle que la magia no existía. De un momento a otro la mujer que tenía delante desapareció y en su lugar apareció un gato con unas líneas alrededor de los ojos que recordaban a las gafas de la mujer que momentos antes tenía delante de mí. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y estoy segura de que mi mandíbula hubiera tocado el suelo si hubiera sido posible. Segundos más tarde, la mujer apareció de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien, le creo, pero todo ha sido tan de repente…

- Lo entiendo-dijo amablemente- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

¿Qué si tenía alguna pregunta? Tenía miles, pero no me parecía muy educado someterla a tal interrogatorio…

-Alguna… ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

-Bueno si no le importa me gustaría que en esta conversación estuvieran también sus padres.

-¡Claro!

Aquella conversación tan inesperada duro más tiempo del que pensaba pero menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Me quedaban tantas cosas por saber… No era suficiente.

Y así pase los días leyendo e informándome del mundo en el que ahora me tocaría vivir. Sorprendiéndome de todo aquello que había estado oculto ante mis ojos pero que ahora formaría parte de mi vida.

Es realmente irónico que cuando quieres que el tiempo corra más rápido, corre más lento.

Estaba realmente ansiosa porque llegara el uno de septiembre, me había leído ya todos los libros hasta el punto de sabérmelos de memoria, había practicado algunos hechizos, y había organizado mi baúl. ¡Incluso me había leído el libro de la historia de Hogwarts unas tres veces!

Realmente ya no sabía qué hacer para aminorar el paso del tiempo pues tachar los días en el calendario no era suficiente.

Pero bueno en esta vida todo llega, y todo pasa, y esto no fue menos. Cuando llegó el esperado día yo ya estaba más que preparada.

Me levante a las cuatro, estaba emocionada, ilusionada y sobre todo nerviosa, no pude volver a coger el sueño, pero no me importó .Me aseguré como cada mañana de que todo lo que me había pasado no había sido un sueño, tache el número uno del calendario y una vez más revise mi baúl para asegurarme de que no me faltaba nada, sabía a ciencia cierta que no pero... mejor prevenir que curar. Bajé a desayunar aunque no provee bocado, tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, en toda mi vida.

Iba a comenzar de cero, una nueva vida, una vida totalmente diferente.

Llegué a la estación de tren una hora antes con la túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta (por lo que recibí toda clase de miradas), y crucé junto con mis padres la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo muggle como me había indicado la profesora Mcgonagal. En mi vida había pasado por situaciones extrañas, pero esa las superaba a todas.

Me asusté un poco (bueno está bien, mucho) al cruzar la barrera, pero sin duda alguna merecía la pena hacerlo. Lo primero que vi tras cruzarla fue una locomotora de vapor color escarlata. No había demasiada gente, era pronto aún, pero sin embargo algunas cabezas ya asomaban desde algunas de las ventanillas. También se veían algunos animales: gatos que corrían de un lado a otro, lechuzas que ululaban con fuerza por encima del barullo y de todas las conversaciones de los estudiantes y de sus familias. Y hablando de familias… a mí me tocaba despedirme de la mía:

-Bueno supongo que aquí nos tenemos que despedir

-Hija ¿Estás segura de esto? Quiero decir… todavía puedes echarte atrás, nosotros lo entenderíamos.

-Sí, mamá estoy completamente segura, quiero hacerlo.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Bueno, un poco, pero eso no es malo…

-No te preocupes princesa, estarás bien. Tú preocúpate sobre todo por disfrutarlo

- Lo sé papá pero… os voy a echar de menos…

-Y nosotros a ti hija. ¡Se buena chica eh!

-¿Cuándo he sido yo mala?

-Mejor no digo nada. Llámanos ¿vale?

-Mamá te he dicho un montón de veces que los teléfonos no funcionan en Hogwarts, os tendré que enviar lechuzas, en el colegio podemos disponer de ellas.

-Bueno está bien, pero me va a costar acostumbrarme.

Sin previo aviso me lancé a sus brazos. Estaba deseando comenzar mi nueva vida, pero sin embargo me iba a costar tener que separarme de mis padres. Los iba a echar de menos, e iba ser difícil hacerme a la idea de no verlos todos los días.

-Será mejor que me vaya… así podre elegir compartimento en el tren. ¡Nos vemos en Navidades!

-Adiós cariño.

Y con otro abrazo, un poco más intenso, me despedí de ellos.

Me costó un poco subirme a la locomotora, pues el baúl pesaba lo suyo y yo no era precisamente muy fuerte.

Un chico de cara redonda, y de aspecto bonachón se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Te lo agradecería mucho la verdad.

Entre los dos conseguimos subir el baúl al tren, aunque él tropezó al subir y casi se golpea con la pared del tren

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No hay de que-dijo sonriendo de nuevo, aunque su sonrisa no duró mucho-Ups creo que he perdido a mi sapo.

-¿Un sapo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Te ayudo?

-No hace falta, le pediré ayuda a mi abuela, luego nos vemos, adiós.

La verdad es que parecía preocupado, pero si no quería mi ayuda yo no podía hacer nada.

Elegí un compartimento cerca de la puerta, para así tener más facilidad para poder salir de él cuando llegarán a Hogwarts (¡qué ganas tenía de llegar!).

Intenté subir mi baúl a un estante del compartimento, sin embargo tampoco pude hacerlo. ¿Me podía dar acaso más problemas aquel dichoso baúl? Parecía estúpida intentando subir el baúl, pero lo seguí intentando hasta que oí unas risas a mi espalda.

Dos chicos pelirrojos, exactamente iguales estaban apoyados en el marco de la puerta.

-Mira Freddy una damisela en apuros.

- ¿Sabes Georgi? Había oído historias de princesas y dragones, pero de damiselas y baúles esta es la primera.

No pude evitar reírme. La verdad es que me parecieron muy agradables, además llevaban túnicas con corbatas rojas, por lo que debían de ser de gryffindor. Eso y su cabello rojo brillante hicieron que no pudiera quitarles los ojos de encima.

Ambos se inclinaron exageradamente.

-Es un placer señorita nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley, y estamos a su servicio.

-Un placer, yo soy Hermione Granger.-dije mientras realizaba una reverencia para seguirles el juego.

-¡Mira Georgi! ¡Tiene estilo!

-Ya lo veo Fred, pero no estamos aquí para eso. Mi lady ¿Necesita algo?

-Bueno si no os importa… ¿podéis ayudarme a subir mi baúl?

-Será un placer-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y sin apenas esfuerzo colocaron el baúl en el estante.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Para eso estamos- dijo uno de ellos guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno señorita Granger, ahora tenemos que irnos pero si nos necesita, no dude en llamarnos

- ya sabes, si un dragón te retiene

-o si un malvado te secuestra en alguna torre

-solo llámanos- dijeron a la vez de nuevo.

Y así se marcharon. La verdad es que definitivamente me gustaba ese mundo. Llevaba poco rato en él y ya me habían ayudad. Un mundo en el que no recibía insultos era algo agradable. Me habían tratado como a una princesa en aquel poco rato (literalmente) y era difícil no sentirme bien después de eso.

Pero todos aquellos agradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo. Algo había ocurrido en el pasillo, justo delante de mi puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí apresuradamente

Y allí estaba el niño de cara redonda que me había ayudado con mi baúl, solo que esta vez se encontraba en el suelo. Lo ayudé a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si no ha sido nada, solo ha sido una caída tonta

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba buscando un compartimiento cuando me he hecho un lío con mis piernas y me he caído, soy un poco torpe ¿sabes?

-Bueno yo no puedo ayudarte a dejar de ser torpe, pero sí a encontrar un compartimiento, si quieres puedes compartirlo conmigo no hay nadie más.

-¿De verdad no te importa?

-¡Claro que no! Vamos entra.

Una vez dentro, ambos nos sentamos.

-Por cierto soy Hermione Granger.

-Eh, am si, Un placer.- la verdad es que parecía un chico un tanto despistado y no me equivocaba.

Estuve esperando unos dos minutos a que me dijera su nombre, pero como solo lo veía mirar por la ventana decidí preguntarle.

-Bueno… y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Ah sí! ¿No te lo había dicho? Soy Neville Longbottom.

Y cuando parecía que íbamos a conseguir mantener una conversación, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¿Os importa que Dean y yo nos quedemos aquí con vosotros?

-¡Claro que no! Será un placer- dije convencida

- Soy Seamus Finnigan y este de aquí es Dean Thomas

-Seamus que sé hablar

-Sisi, claro, bueno y vosotros ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Soy Hermione Granger

-Neville Longbottom

-Un placer-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-¡Caray! ¡Qué nervios!- Parecía que con aquellos chicos iba a ser mucho más fácil tener una conversación

-¿En qué casa creéis que vais a estar?- pregunté muerta de la curiosidad

-Bueno a mi me gustaría entrar en gryffindor, y bueno no creo que sea tan inteligente como para estar en ravenclaw, así que supongo que tengo más posibilidades de ser de los leones.-dijo Dean

-Pues yo estoy seguro de que entraré en gryffindor, soy más valiente que nadie- todos reímos-¿qué? Oye que lo digo en serio.

-Lo sabemos Seamus, lo sabemos

- Pues yo seguro que entro en huflepuff…-la verdad es que me extrañó que lo dijera en aquel tono.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, no lo entiendo.

-Bueno no es que huflepuff destaque mucho ¿no?

- Pues a mí no me importaría entrar en huflepuff –dije muy segura- Creo que la lealtad y la fidelidad son valores muy importantes, y cualquiera debería enorgullecerse de ellos.

-Entonces…¿quieres ir a huflepuff?

-Bueno en realidad mi favorita es gryffindor, pero no me importaría estar en ravenclaw o en huflepuff, sin embargo la que menos me llama la atención es slytherin…

-Ya bueno es la casa que más magos oscuros ha proporcionado.

-Bueno pero… el propio Merlín fue slytherin tampoco será tan mala…

-¿En serio? No lo sabía, caray, ¿seguro que no vienes de una familia de magos? Sabes tanto…

-Segurísima- dije mostrando una sonrisa radiante

Y así estuvimos hablando de toda clase de temas (relacionados todos con la magia por supuesto) hasta que…

-¡Otra vez no!

-¿Qué ocurre Neville?- Este chico me preocupaba de verdad…

-¡He vuelto a perder mi sapo!

-¿Por qué no preguntas por los compartimientos? Puede que alguien lo haya visto.

Sin embargo volvió al poco rato sin ninguna noticia de su sapo. Me dio la impresión de que nadie había tomado al pobre Neville en serio, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda de nuevo.

Fuimos preguntando por los compartimentos, y no me había equivocado, nadie lo tomaba en serio, pero aún así seguí preguntando por los vagones. Pero conforme recorríamos más compartimientos más aumentaban mis ganas de gritar… por eso cuando llegué a uno de los últimos compartimentos abrí la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Y sin ni siquiera mirar quien ocupaba el compartimento pregunté

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno

—Ya le hemos dicho que no — dijo uno de los dos niños que ocupaban el compartimento. Era increíble ¡Otro pelirrojo! Pues también era casualidad… Tenía a nariz algo larga y un montón de pecas se esparcían por su blanco rostro, a pesar de todo no pude evitar pensar que era… bueno, guapo. Sin embargo lo que más me llamo la atención fue que tenía la varita en la mano

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

-Me senté, y el pelirrojo puso una cara un tanto extraña

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved

amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. La ratasiguió durmiendo, tan gris como

antes.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pregunté, no quería parecer arrogante, pero si era a única manera de entablar una conversación…—. Bueno, no

es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.

Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero

también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia,

por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que

eso sea suficiente... –Quizás había hablado demasiado, acababa de conocerlos y por no saber no sabían ni mi nombre , lo cual me recordó que no me había presentado-Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

En ese momento me fije en el otro chico era delgado paliducho con unos ojos color verde esmeralda muy intenso.

Ambos se miraron de una manera un tanto extraña, y no entendía por qué.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró el pelirrojo de manera cortante. ¡Así que era el hermano de los gemelos! De ahí lo del pelo. ¡Wow tres hermanos!¡Qué suerte!

—Harry Potter —dijo el moreno.

¡Increíble! Mi primer día en el mundo mágico y ya conocía al famoso Harry Potter, aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucha pinta de héroe… sin embargo le parecía un chico agradable, parecía que la fama realmente no se le había subido a la cabeza. Pero aún así yo ansiosa de saber más no pude evitar preguntarle

—¿Eres tú realmente? Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la_ _magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo_ _XX_.

—¿Estoy yo? —¿No lo sabía?

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dije asombrada. Miré al pelirrojo de nuevo, y la verdad es que no tenía muy buena cara, quise poder hablar con él también así que solo se me ocurrió otra pregunta —. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...

De repente miré hacia la puerta y me dí cuenta de que Neville seguía ahí esperando, en silencio, recordé que le había prometido ayudarlo, y yo cumplía mis promesas -De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Seguí buscando con Neville su sapo, pero sin ningún resultado. Así pues no nos quedó otra que regresar al compartimento.

Allí consolamos un poco a Neville aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Más tarde los tres decidieron jugar a los naipes explosivos, un juego que parecía divertido pero que no iba simplemente me limité a mirar el paisaje. No podía dejar de pensar en los dos niños del compartimento. Lo normal sería que siguiera sorprendida por conocer al famoso Harry Potter , pero sin embargo lo que verdaderamente me sorprendía era la actitud del niño pelirrojo, había sido tan frío y cortante, yo solo quería ser amable… Definitivamente no me iba a acercar demasiado a él…

Y de nuevo algo fuera llamó mi atención bueno la mía y la de mis tres acompañantes. Todos nos asomamos cuando comenzamos a oir gritos y ruidos. Y cuando por fin descubrí de dónde procedía todo aquel barullo, no pude evitarlo, me dirigí hacia su compartimento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron

que cogía a su ratapor la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—.

No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir. Y era así.

¡Genial! ¡Era estupendo volver a sentirse ignorada! Definitivamente ya no le gustaban tanto los pelirrojos

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó un encuentro que tuvo con aquel chico llamado Malfoy.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los

primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció.

Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy

no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia mí, ¿Por fin se daba cuenta de mi presencia? ¿De qué existo? Menudo privilegio

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le

pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando- No se me ocurrió una excusa mejor para encontrarme ahí pero bueno tampoco era tan mala…- No os estaríais peleando,

¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

—_Scabbers _se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándome con rostro

severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por

los pasillos —dije en tono despectivo, ¿Quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener.—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Me lanzó una mirada cargada de furia, pero yo no estaba dispuesta aguantarlo ni un segundo más así que me marche con la cabeza bien alta.

Cuando llegué a mi compartimento (otra vez) me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo y de que el tren estaba aminorando su marcha.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Todo iba a comenzar. Mi corazón latía con fuerza , y mi estomago se retorcía de los nervios.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo y todos comenzaron a empujarse para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén.

Era realmente impresionante la diferencia de temperatura, el frío aire de la noche nos hacía estremecernos a todos.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas , y se escuchó una voz muy grave:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

Un hombre dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho se dirgía hacia nosotros. Era grandre, enorme y desaliñado. Su cabello era negro, largo y revuelto, además tenía una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que tapas de cubo de basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. Con sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía la lámpara que nos iluminaba. Daba un poco de miedo pero su cara rebosaba alegría.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! Resbalando y a tientas, seguimos al gigante por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.

Estaba oscuro, demasiado, y la lámpara que sostenía el gigante no era suficiente para alumbrar Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, seguía, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando pero nada más.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la

punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo

estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el gigante, señalando a una flota de botecitos

alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. En mi bote íbamos Neville, Harry ,Ron (para mi mala suerte) y yo.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—.

¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago,

que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estabamos en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos acercabamos cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó el gigante de nuevo mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agachamos la cabeza y los botecitos nos llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fuimos por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta

que llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde trepamos por entre las rocas y

los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo el gigante mientras vigilaba los botes y

la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—_¡Trevor! _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. ¡Por fin!

Luego subimos por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subimos por unos escalones de piedra y nos reunimos ante una gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?-Neville afirmó enérgicamente

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

No había otra palabra para describirlo, era algo :MÁGICO.

Es curioso cómo a pesar de ser tan distintos ambos pensaron lo mismo al llegar al lugar que los uniría en un futuro no tan lejano

**Bueno por fín puedo actualizar. Tuve un par de problemas con el ordenador pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez. Sé que estos primeros capítulos son un tanto aburridos y encima largos( MUY LARGOS) pero también necesarios. Aunque supongo que a partir de ahora me ocuparan un poquito menos... y espero también que sean más entretenidos, pero bueno el primer año (del que no se puede sacar muchas escenas románticas) será el más aburrido pero irá mejorando(espero). Y bueno también espero tener algún review, porque es muy decepcionante trabajar tanto en algo y que luego nadie diga nada... pero bueno que no voy a lanzar crucios por no dejar reviews, aunque debería jajajaja. ¡Un beso muy fuerte para todos!**

**Travesura realizada ;)**

**El siguiente capítulo, si** os parece bien, será la selección , la primera comida y poco más :)


	3. De sombreros,discusiones e insomnio

**P.V : Ronald Weasley**

**P.V : Ronald Weasley**

**De sombreros, discusiones e insomnio**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde

esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo y la verdad es que daba más miedo que el propio Hagrid, lo mejor sería no tener problemas con ella.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que todos pudiéramos entrar. El vestíbulo de entrada era la sala más grande que había visto en mi vida. Asombroso. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que Hagrid parecía pequeño en comparación. Justo enfrente de nosotros había una magnífica escalera de mármol que parecía conducir a los pisos superiores.

Seguimos a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podían oir cientos de voces saliendo de un portal que se situaba a la que los demás alumnos estaban allí, tranquilos, no como nosotros. ¡Qué envidia me daban Fred y George en esos momentos!

Sin embargo la profesora no nos llevó hacia esa puerta, si no a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Nos reunimos allí, más cerca (mucho más) los unos de los otros. La mayoría mirábamos con nerviosismo cada parte de la sala, cada ladrillo, cada antorcha, cada baldosa, intentando así calmarnos un poco, aunque sin ningún resultado.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de

comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares

en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una

ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como

vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque,

dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala

común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada

casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.

Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos,

mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año,

la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor.

Espero que todos vosotros seais un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto

del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que

estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y después pasó a mirarme a mí. Quizá llevaba la túnica mal abrochada, o quizá ni siquiera me había mirado y simplemente había sido producto de mi imaginación. Con el fin de rehuir la mirada de la profesora, dirigí mi atención a otro lado, más concretamente a la persona más insoportable de aquella habitación (si no tenía en cuenta a Malfoy y a sus amigos claro) : Hermione Granger, lo que me hizo recordar…:

_—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?_

¡Exacto! ¡Por eso me había dirigido McGonagall aquella mirada! Limpié con nerviosismo, o al menos lo intenté, mi nariz con la manga de mi túnica. No quería precisamente que todo el mundo me recordara como el chico de la nariz sucia.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora

McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

¿Tranquilos? Que fácil era para ella, que no tenía que enfrentarse a nada.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —me preguntó Harry

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era

una broma.- Y verdaderamente esperaba que fuese una broma, porque no estaba preparado, es más ,dudaba de poder estarlo en algún momento de mi vida

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo. Al parecer, por las caras de mis compañeros no era el único que estaba aterrado. Nadie hablaba demasiado, salvo Hermione (¡Cómo no!) que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. En fin… supongo que cuanto antes me acostumbrara a ignorarla mejor.

No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando tuve que decirle a mamá que había roto la escoba de Bill. Centre mi atención en la puerta, esperando que McGonagall tardara lo máximo posible en llegar

Y entonces ,cuando todos creíamos que no podíamos sorprendernos más…

—¿Qué es...?

.Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirarnos . Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y

pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que

merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de

verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de nuestra presencia.

Pero nadie dijo nada, estábamos demasiado conmocionados.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando

la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron. Yo permanecí estático. No es que no quisiera moverme, simplemente se me había olvidado como hacerlo

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través

de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —nos dijo la profesora— y seguidme.

Con la extraña sensación de haber olvidado como andar, me puse tras Harry e hice lo que pude para salir de la habitación, para pasar por unas puertas dobles y para finalmente entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Miles de veces había intentado imaginar cómo sería Hogwarts, y la verdad es que no se parecía nada alguna vez podía haber imaginado,era mucho mejor, más extraño y más explendido.

El salón no estaba iluminado por antorchas como el vestíbulo si no por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban una de las mesas pude distinguir a los gemelos riéndose ,seguramente de mi cara. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban,al parecer ,los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall nos condujo hasta allí, nos hizo detenernos y formar una fila dando la espalda a los que a partir de ese momento serían nuestros profesores.0

Evitando las miradas de los cientos de alumnos que tenía enfrente, levanté la vista y fue entonces cuando vi un techo negro salpicado por estrellas.

Para variar oí susurrar a Hermione

-Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts

¿Es qué acaso no podía mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Tenía que intentar destacar siempre?

Y sobre todo ¿quería dejarnos mal continuamente al resto o qué?

Mientras yo seguía pensando o más bien mientras seguía odiando a Hermione Granger, la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a nosotros. Encima de este puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

¿Para qué demonios era ese sombrero? ¿Dónde estaba la prueba? No entendía nada, esperaba enfrentarme a un troll, o quizá una carrera de obstáculos, pero ¿enfrentarnos a un sombrero? Eso no tenía mucho sentido…

De repente un silencio invadió el Gran Comedor.

Y sin previo aviso el sombrero se movió, haciendo que alguno que otro nos sobresaltáramos un poco. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estallamos en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste

se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La verdad es que fue todo un alivio, probarse un sombrero no es que fuera peligroso precisamente.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurré a Harry—. Voy a

matar a Fred.-Él también parecía aliviado.

Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho. Y yo tenía que ir a gryffindor, fuera como fuese, o sino mis hermanos se burlarían de mí eternamente o peor: papá me desheredaría. De todas maneras para mí solo había dos opciones, no iba a entrar en Ravenclaw, lo sabía , estaba seguro, no era lo suficientemente inteligente. Y entrar a slytherin no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, era una casa que no había tenido en cuenta, desde que tenía cinco años y había oído que era la casa que más magos tenebrosos había producido. Y bueno no es que yo fuera lo que se dice un santo, pero me consideraba una buena persona.

Sin embargo aún quedaban dos opciones…

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para

que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que

la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de

Hufflepuff.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al

lado de Hannah.

¡Caray! Demasiados Hufflepuffs, solo esperaba no ser uno más. No es que despreciera esa casa, simplemente tenía que ser Gryffindor, debía ser un gryffindor…

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron

para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la

primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a lugar a dudas, si, slytherin era una casa que cada vez me desagradaba más.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de

Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara

un Gryffindor.

Era extraño que con algunos tardara tanto tiempo y que con otros lo tuviera tan claro.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

Aunque intenté no mostrar demasiada atención, no sirvió de nada , por algún extraño motivo me interesaba bastante la futura casa de aquella niña extremadamente molesta.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. No pude evitar gruñir.

¡Ella tenía que ser Ravenclaw! ¡No gryffindor! Era algo que se veía a kilómetros. A pesar de eso ella parecía contenta, y no era la única, Fred y George también lo parecían, ambos , por alguna razón que yo obviamente desconocía, dirigieron una sonrisa radiante a la niña. Me molestó más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir, al fin y al cabo eran mis hermanos y ella era demasiado insoportable como para que le dedicaran sonrisas como aquella.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó

con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó:

¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que

devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, incluyendo la mía, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero

apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

¡Menudo bastardo! Me había propuesto llevarme bien con todo el mundo , pero definitivamente con él haría una excepción.

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya quedábamos pocos.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks,

Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

No me importaba a que casa fuera, solo esperaba que fuera a la misma que la mía.

Después de un rato el sombrero se decidió

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sí, definitivamente quería estar en la misma casa que él

Ya solamente quedábamos tres alumnos por seleccionar.A Turpin,Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw,y después… llegó mi turno.

Todavía no sé como pude llegar hasta el taburete, temblaba de pies a cabeza y por si eso no fuera poco estaba mareado.

McGonagagall colocó el sombrero sobre mi cabeza y entonces…

-Mmm-dijo una vocecilla en mi oreja -¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Otro Weasley! Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer muy fiel y leal, estarías bien en hufflepuff -Mi corazón dio un vuelco-Sin embargo tu valentía supera todas esas cualidades, así pues creo que lo mejor es que estes en…

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Me dirgí hacia la mesa de gryffindor apresuradamente ,desplomándome en la silla más próxima a la de Harry.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente — me dijo pomposamente Percy, por encima de

Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

¡No recordaba haberme sentido tan bien en toda mi corta vida!

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los nervios habían abandonado por fin mi cuerpo,dejando paso a un hambre atroz que hacía que mi estómago rugiese con parecer los pasteles no habían sido suficiente.

El silencio volvió a dominar el Gran Comedor y yo examine la sala en busca de una respuesta que no tarde en encontrar.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie.

Nos miró a todos con una expresión radiante, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que vernos allí

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de

comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están,

¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudimos y vitoreamos. Era increíble que alguien tan brillante como Albus Dumbledore olvidara que era eso de la cordura…

Y sin previo aviso , los platos que tenía delante se llenaron de comida. Podría haberlo confundido fácilmente con el paraíso…Había: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. Llené mi pato con un poco de todo, salvo de zanahorias (eso era para conejos)…Todo, absolutamente todo estaba delicioso. No era como la comida de mamá(eso era imposible), pero se acercaba bastante .Estaba seguro de que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a ese tipo de comidas.

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza un fantasma observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

—¿No puede...?

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo

necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado,

¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la

Torre de Gryffindor.

Sir Nicholas… Ese nombre se me hacía familiar…Yo había oído hablar de él en algún lugar…

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dije súbitamente -Mi hermano me lo contó.

¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el

fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas parecía muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la

había planeado.

—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Su cabeza se

separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente

que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció

complacido ante nuestras caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él

es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Todos miramos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y allícon los ojos sin expresión , con un rostro demacrado y con las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada se encontraba sentado dicho fantasma

Aproveché para servirme otra ración de pollo asado.Oí un gruñido, pero preferí ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

De nuevo volví a llenar mi plato, pero esta vez de patatas fritas. Y otro gruñido, pero esta vez más notorio, mucho más. Levante la vista de mi plato en busca del culpable de aquel gruñido y una vez más: ella.

-Disculpa pero ¿tienes acaso algún problema?

-Solo uno, es pelirrojo, y está acabando con toda la comida del castillo.

-Bueno, ya ves, unos preferimos acabar con la comida del castillo a dormir a todo el mundo con historias sacadas de libros que no le interesan a nadie.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que gran parte de las personas que estaban a nuestros alrededor centraban su atención en nosotros.

-Eso que tu llamas ''dormir a la gente'' yo lo llamo hacer algo productivo pero está claro que no sabes lo que es. Y al parecer te pasa con muchas palabras porque parece que tampoco conoces el significado del término educación- Dijo esto poniéndose cada vez más roja, frunciendo el ceño de una manera exagerada y mirándome de una manera que me hizo recordar a mamá demasiado.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no soy el único,¿ sabes tú acaso que significa la palabra amigos? Porque siendo tan aburrida no creo que tengas muchos.

¡Punto para Weasley! Estuve esperando una contestación por su parte, pero nunca llegó, se limitó a mirar su plato como si su comida fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hubiera podido jurar que justo antes de agachar la cabeza sus ojos habían enrojecido, pero no podía estar llorando ,¿ tampoco había sido para tanto no?. ¡Ella era la que había comenzado todo! Y sin embargo yo me sentía…¿mal? ¿culpable? ¡Era ridículo!

-Eh my lady, a esto nos referíamos con lo del dragón.. ¿no has visto la cara de reptil que tiene mi hermanito?

¿Con quién demonio hablaba Fred? Y sobre todo¿ por qué se metía conmigo?

-¡Eh! ¡Qué yo no he hecho nada!

-Lo suficiente como para que ambos podamos contar alguna que otra anécdota familiar

-Y no creo que tú quieras eso ¿no es así Ronnie?

-¿Pero qué demonios os pasa?

-Pídele perdón Ron… por tu bien

-¿A quién?

-A la bella damisela por supuesto- dijo señalando a Hermione que aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

La verdad es que en el fondo(muy en el fondo) me sentía algo culpable, pero … ¿Pedirle perdón? ¡Eso era demasiado!

-¡Ni hablar!¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Muy bien… Georgi, ¿te acuerdas aquella vez cuando Ron tenía cuatro años y estaba jugando con Ginny a…

-¡Vale! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¿vale? ¿contentos?

-No pa-pasa na-da-da y gracias.-dijo Hermione levantando por fin la mirada y dirigiéndoles una tímida mirada a mis ''queridos'' hermanos. No entendía nada. Para empezar¿ por qué defendían Fred y George a Hermione?¿Cuándo se habían conocido?

Y lo más importante… ¿por qué le sonreía a ellos cuando era yo quien le había pedido perdón? Definitivamente no volvería a disculparme con ella.

Tras terminar la comida y los postres nuestras conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas de nuevo por el silencio.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie

.—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido.

Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo

están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos

también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección hacia los gemelos.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer

magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

¡Sería fácil olvidar esa norma!

-Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que

estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con

la señora Hooch

¡Sería interesante! Pero claro era tan interesante como imposible ¡nadie entraba en primero en el equipo! El tener que competir contra alumnos mayores no era fácil.

-Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado

derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte

muy dolorosa.

Al principio pensé que era una broma(y al parecer Harry también lo hizo pues pude oir como reía)pero al ver el semblante serio de todos me di cuenta de que lo decía totalmente en serio.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!

—exclamó Dumbledore.

Agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira

dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó

en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes.

Y a diferencia de mis hermanos fui de los primeros en terminar de era lo que se dice un buen cantante y prefería no hacerlo notar demasiado y menos en público.

Al terminar, todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo pero la emoción de Dumbledore sobresalía entre el restro.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo

que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Todos los de primer año seguimos a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos,salimos del Gran Comedor y subimos por la escalera de mármol.

La mayoría bostezó y arrastró los pies durante casi todo el recorrido hasta la sala común. Yo, por el contrario no lo hacía, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que no dejaban sitio al cansancio o al sueño.

Nos detuvimos súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire por encima de nosotros y cuando Percy quiso acercarse comenzaron a caer contra él.

-Peeves- nos susurró despacio- Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeis.

Levantó la voz- Peeves aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero (y aunque no iba admitirlo delante de Percy ,también divertido) algo así como si se desinflara un globo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Y así tras un sonoro chasquido , un hombrecito con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha apareció, flotando en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué

divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre nosotros y todos nos agachamos aunque he de decir que yo no estuve muy rápido y que de haberme agachado un segundo más tarde hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado

Percy

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la

cabeza de Neville Pobre niño...¡todo le pasaba a él!

Lo oimos alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras

al pasar.

Es cierto que en un principio me pareció alguien divertido, es más puede que en algún momento lo fuera, sin embargo en aquel instante me pareció más molesto que otra cosa.

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguíamos

avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos

escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de

seda rosa.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

_—Caput draconis _—dijo Percy, el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un

agujero redondo en la pared.

Estaba seguro de que no sería muy difícil para mí olvidar aquella contraseña.¿Caput Draconis? ¿ A quién demonios se le había ocurrido aquello?

Todos nos amontonamos para pasar y tras cruzar el agujero del retrato apareció ante nuestros ojos la esperada sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones

Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar… Al final de una escalera de caracol encontramos, por fin, nuestras camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes casa una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Nuestros baúles ya estaban allí.

No estaba demasiado cansado, pero al parecer los demás sí. Nadie parecía tener muchas ganas de conversar así que nos pusimos los pijamas en silencio y nos metimos en la cama.

Sin embargo no desistí en mi intento de mantener una conversación.

—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —y cuando creía que lo había logrado…

—¡Fuera, _Scabbers_! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.

¡Dichosa rata!¿Por qué tenía que distraerme?

Pude notar la respiración lenta y pausada de Harry que indicaba que efectivamente :se había dormido.

Y lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su ejemplo.

Sin embargo, no vuelta hacia a la derecha. Otra hacia la izquierda. De nuevo hacia la derecha. Era inútil que lo siguiera intentando. Aquella noche no iba a ser fácil coger el sueño. Miré hacia el techo. Era extraño el no ver ningún poster de los Cannons ni nada naranja. Tan solo llevaba un día fuera y ya echaba de menos la madriguera, a mamá (y a sus gritos), a papá ( y a sus trastos muggles) y sobre todo… a Ginny. Al día siguiente le escribiría una carta (después de todo se lo había prometido), tenía tanto que contarle… ¡Me habían cogido en Gryffindor!¡La mejor casa de todo Hogwarts! ¡Había conocido a Harry Potter! Bueno no, mejor, mucho mejor…¡Era amigo de Harry Potter! (se iba a morir de envidia) ¡La comida era deliciosa! Y el castillo…¡era sensacional! Mucho más grande de lo que nunca podía haber imaginado ¡Había visto en vivo y en directo a Albus Dumbledore! Aunque estuviera un poco loco…¡Había hablado con un fantasma y había visto unos 20! ¡Incluso había visto a un poltergeist!Un tanto molesto ,sí , pero un poltergeist al fin y al cabo. No había nada malo en aquel lugar, bueno nada excepto una cosa, o más bien una persona: Hermione Granger. Solo esperaba no tener que aguantarla mucho y no convivir demasiado cerca de ella. Pero tampoco quería que los gemelos estuvieran muy pegados a la niña, después de todo eran mis hermanos y no se merecían tal castigo…

Pero bueno , todavía quedaban siete años y nada ni nadie me iba a impedir disfrutar de mi estancia aquí.

Nunca podría compararlo con la madriguera, pero estaba seguro de que aquel lugar pasaría a ser como mi segunda casa.

Es curioso lo mucho que podemos llegar a equivocarnos y lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas, sobre todo si tu nombre es Ronald Weasley.

**Y aquí va otro, y en tiempo record :) Aunque no sé para qué si luego nadie comenta... ¡Necesito ayuda! No se si hacer el mismo capítulo con Hermione o pasar al siguiente momento (desde el punto de vista de Hermione claro) **

**Necesito saber que piensa la gente acerca de esto... Para cambiar cosas o algo, pero es que no recibir ningún comentario es muy deprimente... :( **

**En este capítulo la mayoría de las descripciones están sacadas del libro e incluso algunos diálogos(hay que ser fiel a la historia) pero los siguientes tendrán menos del libro...(espero) **

**Y bueno para los perezosos, este capítulin es más cortito que los otros, así que ya no hay excusas para no leerlo... :) **

**Volveré pronto(o lo intentaré) ¡Un beso muy fuerte para todos!**

**pd: soy un desastre con los títulos...**

**Travesura realizada ;)**


	4. De envidiosos y sabelotodos

**P.V Hermione Granger**

**De envidiosos y sabelotodos**

Supongo que en el fondo es así como funciona la vida. Cuando crees que ya no hay nada más que puede sorprenderte, aparece algo que lo hace incluso más que cualquier cosa anterior que hayas podido vivir. Y eso pasó aquel día. Fue un día intenso, lleno de miles de sorpresas y de cambios. A partir de esa noche viviría en otro lugar, con otras personas, en un mundo totalmente diferente. Es increíble como la vida de una persona puede llegar a cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Desde hacía semanas había estado esperando llegar allí, a Hogwarts. Y por si eso no hubiera sido poco había entrado en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, aunque bien es cierto que había estado a punto de entrar en Ravenclaw. Supongo que en el fondo el sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta las preferencias de los estudiantes(o al menos las tuvo conmigo). Solo había una cosa que podía odiar de aquel lugar (por el momento), o más bien una persona: Ronald Weasley. Sinceramente, no entendía porque me había tratado así desde un principio, yo había intentado ser amable y agradable, pero él siempre se mostraba frío, distante… ¡Era ridículo! Pero tampoco iba a dedicar mucho más tiempo a pensar en él, no se lo merecía.

El castillo era impresionante, asombroso, magnifico, no había suficientes palabras para describirlo. Y la sala común no era menos. Era una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Percy (otro de los hermanos del innombrable) nos llevó a través de una puerta hacia los que a partir de ahora serían nuestros dormitorios. Tan solo éramos tres chicas las que habíamos sido seleccionadas para gryffindor y fue por eso por lo que finalmente compartimos habitación.

Lo lógico era que nos presentáramos, después de todo íbamos a ser compañeras de habitación durante siete años, así que cuanto antes nos conociéramos mejor.

Me acerqué hacia una de ellas, estaba de espaldas, y tan solo podía ver su larga melena dorada y lisa.

-¡Hola soy Hermione Granger tu comp…

De repente se dio la vuelta. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era imposible! ¿Todo me tenía que pasar a mí?

-¿Tú?-dijimos al unísono

-¿Brown? Pero ¿cómo? ¿tú eres…

-¿Granger? ¡No es posible!

-Bueno lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos…

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

Recapacité un instante. Si de verdad quería disfrutar enteramente mis años en Hogwarts, solo tenía una opción.

-Mira… Tal vez te parezca una tontería, pero creo que lo mejor será empezar de cero. Hacer como si no nos conociéramos, y olvidar todo lo pasado.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, bueno no creo que ninguna olvidemos nada pero podemos hacer como si no nos conociéramos…

Ambas dejamos paso al silencio cuando una chica de tez oscura, cuyo pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, se acercó hacia nosotras.

-Así que a partir de ahora seremos compañeras de cuarto ¿no?

-Sí, eso parece –dije mostrándole una de mis mejores sonrisas-Soy Hermione Granger

-Yo, Lavender Brown.

-Parvati Patil.

-Un placer –dijimos todas a la vez

Hubiera sido interesante hablar acerca de nuestras vidas, conocernos un poco más… Pero sin embargo las tres estábamos demasiado cansadas como para hacerlo. Fue por esto por lo que al entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente nos pusimos los pijamas, nos metimos en nuestras respectivas camas, y nos lanzamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue extraño (como lo era todo últimamente en mi vida) despertar en otra cama, en otro lugar. Abrir los ojos y ver tan solo unas cortinas de terciopelo rojas. Sin embargo eso no hizo que desistieran mis ánimos, después de todo siempre me habían gustado las clases, conocer cosas nuevas, pero claro, si además estaban relacionadas con la magia aún me atraían más.

Realmente fue una suerte haberme levantado temprano ya que de no haberlo hecho no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo a la primera de mis clases: Transformaciones.

No era precisamente fácil encontrar un lugar a la primera en Hogwarts. En el castillo había unas 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a lugares diferentes dependiendo del día de la semana. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino, lo cual era algo difícil de recordar para el pobre Neville. El primer día le tuve que ayudar a salir de aquel hueco unas cuatro veces. Después había puertas que no se abrían a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto (normalmente debajo del mango) y puertas que en realidad no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.

Verdaderamente agradecía tener tan buena memoria, de no ser por ello hubiera sido muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente.

Sin embargo lo más desagradable de todos los caminos era Peeves, disfrutaba cantidad riéndose de los demás y gastando bromas, bromas y más bromas continuamente. Todos sufríamos las consecuencias, pero sin duda el que más lo hacía era Neville.

Ibamos caminando el primer día de clases hacia el aula de transformaciones cuando:

-¿Tienes ganas de la primera clase? Tiene que ser muy interesante eso de transformar objetos …¿Crees que transformaremos algo en la primera clase?

No obtuve ninguna respuesta solo pude notar como alguien tiraba de la alfombra que estaba sobre nuestros pies, hacia atrás. Grité. Cerré los ojos. Y me aferré con fuerza a una de las columnas de la pared. Por el contrario Neville no tuvo tantos reflejos. Pude oir un sonoro PUM, y tras abrir los ojos lo encontré en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Neville! ¿Estás bien? ¿te has hecho daño?

-Sí, creo que es… ¡AHHH!

-¡Tengo tu nariz!¡Tengo tu nariz!

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho? –Quise gritarle a Peeves, plantarle cara, pero ya se había ido.

-Nada solo me ha cogido la nariz, y bueno, pues eso ,tiró. Pero mejor vamos a seguir o llegaremos tarde.

-Sí tienes razón , pero si quieres ir a la enfermería o algo…

Era realmente una suerte que la primera clase fuera con la profesora McGonagall ya que era la única profesora (y a la vez la única muestra de magia) con la que había tenido contacto. Era estricta e inteligente y sin embargo yo estaba segura de que sería, una de mis profesoras favoritas, sino era la que más(y no me equivocaba).

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que

aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo para empezar la clase—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

No me asustó demasiado, no pensaba perder el tiempo, pero sin embargo oí como algunos a mi alrededor tragaban saliva con fuerza. Entre ellos Harry Potter. No lograba entenderlo, ¿cómo una persona que había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo con tan solo un año podía dudar el poder realizar algo como una transformación?

Entonces, McGonagall transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Realmente era increíble. Todos estábamos muy impresionados y no aguantábamos las ganas de empezar, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiéramos transformar muebles en animales.

Sin embargo yo pretendía hacer todo lo posible para aminorar ese tiempo. Esforzándome al máximo por supuesto. Y eso hice en aquella clase. Fue realmente impresionante el ver como una cerilla podía transformarse en un aguja tan solo con un movimiento de varita y unas simples palabras. Y aún más gratificante( si es que eso era posible) fue la excepcional sonrisa que McGonagall me dedicó.

Al final resultó no ser tan diferente de las clases muggles, la base era la misma, si te esfuerzas al máximo consigues lograr todas tus metas

Al parecer me había preocupado más de la cuenta en ciertos sentidos. Desde el primer momento en el que supe que muchas de las familias vivían en familia, en una comunidad rodeada de magia, me preocupó de sobremanera el hecho de que yo carecía de esa ventaja. Lo lógico hubiera sido que aquellos que vivieran en familias mágicas tuvieran más facilidad o quizás algún conocimiento, pero sin embargo estaba equivocada. Y el claro ejemplo de ello era pelirrojo, a pesar de vivir en una familia rodeada de magos (¡eran siete hermanos!) no mostraba un talento excepcional.

Realmente era extraño.

PUM. Aquel golpe no estaba previsto en mis planes, me pilló desprevenida, inmersa en mis pensamientos (una vez más) y solo pude dejar caer mis libro hacia el suelo de piedra y sentir un fuerte dolor en el hombro por el impacto.

Sin mirar si quiera al causante de aquel estropicio me agaché para poder recoger todos mis libros y marchar lo antes posibles hacia mi siguiente clase.

Sin embargo cuando fui a recoger mi libro de historia de la magia mi mano chocó con otra , que al parecer iba a hacer lo mismo que yo.

-Lo siento, no te había visto, yo no quería pero…

-No te preocupes de verdad no ha sido nada..

Y cuando finalmente me decidí a mirar al autor de todos los hechos, me sorprendí todavía más. Aquello no concordaba, no podía pedirme perdón, no, no él.

Segundos más tarde él me miró también. Súbitamente dejó caer mis libros. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!

-¡Muy inteligente por tu parte! ¿Pero se puede saber porque vuelves a tirar mis libros? ¡Por segunda vez!

-¡No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú! ¡Sino no te hubiera ayudado!

- Como no Weasley, mostrando tu excelente educación.

- Seguro que sería muy interesante escuchar todo lo que piensas sobre mí, pero sin embargo tengo cosas mejores que hacer como observar un gusarajo.

-¡Arrogante!

-¡Sabelotodo!

Ambos con la cabeza muy alta nos dimos la espalda y caminamos en direcciones opuestas. Un paso. Dos. Sin embargo no pude resistirme.

-¿Se puede saber porque me odias?¿ Qué te he hecho?

Se giró, sorprendido por mi actitud(incluso yo estaba sorprendida). Abrió la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua mostrando una expresión un tanto ridícula(pero a la vez graciosa).

-¿Tienes envidia? ¿Algún complejo? ¡Pues no pagues tus frustraciones con el resto!

Su semblante paso de mostrar incoherencia a mostrar furia. Sus orejas estaban rojas y fruncía exageradamente el entrecejo.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi vida? ¿Sabes?¡aunque tu creas que lo sabes todo no tiene porque ser así! Realmente eres insufrible.

- En algún momento he llegado a pensar que eras una buena persona, realmente me equivocaba. Eres odioso.

Antes de que las lágrimas pudieran salir de mis ojos huí de aquel pasillo.

¡No era justo! ¡No lo era!. ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho a amargarme mi primer día de clase! Pero al parecer iba a tener que acostumbrarme a él. Pero él también tendría que acostumbrarse a mí y si realmente quería una guerra la tendría. Y es bien sabido que en el ajedrez la reina es capaz de hacer más movimientos que el rey.

Es curioso que en realidad en esta partida el rey y la reina fueran del mismo bando (aunque ellos lo desconocieran )y no opuestos, o al menos no tanto como ellos creían.

**Bueno aquí otro más y mucho más cortito que los anteriores, ya que realmente esta parte no tiene demasiada importancia, aunque la que si que la tiene llegara en el siguiente capítulo, os suena eso de winwardium leviosa? :D (tenía ganas de llegar, a ver que sale) **

**Y aunque realmente es decepcionante no recibir reviews no dejaré la historia ya que cuando tan solo leía fics odiaba a todos aquellos que dejaban sus fics a medias y realmente no quiero contradecirme a mi misma y solo por si hay alguien(aunque sea uno solo) que lea esta historia o que disfrute con ella voy a seguir.**

**Aunque sea realmente un desastre con los títulos... Aunque me atasque en según que situaciones... Aunque no tenga reviews... :) **

**pd: ¿alguien sabe porque algunas palabras desaparecen en fanfic? intento que no ocurra pero eso ya se escapa de mis manos, aunque en potterfics no me pasa..**

**Un fuerte beso para todo aquel que este leyendo esto :)**

**Travesura realizada.**


	5. De duelos, intromisiones y mounstruos

**P.V Ron Weasley**

**De duelos, intromisiones y perros de tres cabezas**

Realmente aquel lugar era mágico. Cada día a cada hora a cada minuto a cada segundo, en cada pasillo, en cada aula, en cada puerta, en cada escalón e incluso en cada persona descubría algo nuevo. Y a mí era justamente eso lo que más me llamaba la atención, por un lado había personas realmente increíbles, como Harry. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el famoso Harry Potter iba a acabar siendo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo? No era lo que en un principio espere, y bueno eso en parte era bueno… A pesar de su fama era humilde, más que muchas otras personas. A pesar de su triste pasado era divertido y sobre todo a pesar de que hubiera personas que lo criticaran como a nadie, era mi mejor amigo. Y por otro lado había personas realmente odiosas como Draco Malfoy. No es que tuviera que aguantarlo demasiado, después de todo no coincidíamos en la mayoría de las clases. Y aún así los pocos momentos en los que me veía obligado a compartir aire y espacio con él hacían que lo odiara más de lo nunca antes había odiado a nadie. También estaban Seamus y Dean que eran realmente agradables y lo más importante: divertidos(aunque no entendiera bien el gran entusiasmo de Dean por ese deporte tan aburrido el fetbul o fitbal, bah ¡que más da!¡Se llame como se llame es mejor el quidicht). Neville también era un buen chico, aunque fuera tan sumamente torpe, aunque en realidad tampoco habíamos tenido demasiadas oportunidades para conocernos ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con esa…Granger. Era extraño. Normalmente los grupos en Hogwarts (en primero) se dividían en chicos y chicas, aunque nos llevaramos bien entre nosotros, los vínculos eran diferentes. Y sin embargo ellos iban constantemente juntos, tal vez fueran novios o algo así pero… ¿no eramos demasiado pequeños todavía? Además no pegaban demasiado. Neville ya tenía bastante con su torpeza, no se merecía el sufrimiento de aguantar a alguien como ella. Con ella las cosas eran diferentes (tan sumamente diferentes…) . En general me llevaba bien con todos los gryffindors de mi curso, pero con ella era imposible. Era odiosa. Detestable. Insoportable. No nos hablábamos pero ambos sabíamos que habíamos realizado un acuerdo no verbal que propugnaba una guerra. Una guerra que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Aunque en realidad no supiera muy bien cual era el premio. La verdad es que disfrute plenamente cuando apenas supo levantar su escoba del suelo ( Al parecer era un de sus puntos débiles)

Por otro lado he de admitir que tuve un poco de envidia de Harry, ya que ahora no solo recibía atención de todo el colegio por haber eliminado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos si no porque también era el jugador más joven en un siglo. Sí, definitivamente me hubiera gustado estar en el equipo, aunque no como buscador claro, si no como guardián… pero no estaba preparado para ello y dudaba que fuera a estarlo en algún momento de mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo era mi amigo y yo me alegraba, no había nada malo en que fuera el buscador más joven de todo el siglo (¡todo lo contrario!) salvo el tener que aguantar las críticas de algunos niños malcriados, o más bien de un detestable niño mimado y malcriado.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los

_muggles_?

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus

«amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada

que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la mesa de profesores estaba llena, no

podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo

de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos

de magos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —dije interviniendo¡No iba a aguantarlo siempre!—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.

—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el

salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue, Harry y yo nos miramos.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas

mi segundo?

A veces se me olvidaba por completo la poca idea que Harry tenía del mundo mágico

—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —parecía asustado (¿increíble no? ) Y para que el color volviera a sus mejillas continué—: Pero la gente sólo

muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis

hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para

hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?

—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz

—Disculpad.

Ambos nos giramos y la verdad es que tampoco me sorprendió demasiado que fuera ella quien se dirigiera de esa manera hacia nosotros. Era tan sumamente irritante…

—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —

Sin embargo me ignoró, fue como si yo no estuviera allí… Se dirigió a Harry:

—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...

¡Menuda sorpresa!

—No esperaba otra cosa

—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás

para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

¿Solo le preocupaban los puntos? ¿ No había nada más en su vida?

—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.

—Adiós –La verdad es que ya tenía bastante con aguantar a malfoy como para encima tener que aguantarla a ella… Estaba completamente seguro de que si seguía haciendo comentarios como aquel en el siguiente duelo ambos seríamos los protagonistas…

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del duelo, ambos, Harry y yo, nos pusimos las batas, cogimos nuestras varitas y bajamos las escaleras. Sin embargo cuando llegamos a la sala común una voz providente de uno de los sillones más cercanos nos hizo sobresaltarnos.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.

Cuando finalmente una luz brilló pudimos descubrir quien era la dueña de la voz que había sonado irrumpiendo el silencio. Y como era de esperarse no podía ser otra que ella.

—¡Tu! —Realmente estaba furioso por todas las intromisiones de aquella chica, pero sin duda el que pensara que únicamente yo era el único capaz de hacer algo incorrecto acrecentó mi enfado—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—.

Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.

—Vamos —Una vez más lo mejor era ignorarla…

No obstante ella no parecía querer poner fin a su empeño. Por cada paso que daba, ella daba otro por detrás a la vez que gruñía de una manera bastante exagerada

—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero

que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo

conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

—Vete.

—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en

el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...

No era nada extraño que mencionara algo malo referente a nosotros(o más bien a mí) sino que lo realmente sorprendente era que siendo ella como era no terminara una de sus frases, aunque fuera porque no podía volver a la torre.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.

—Ése es tu problema —¿A caso esperaba que la ayudaramos después de todo?—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Y cuando pensaba que iba a poder disfrutar de una camino lleno de tranquilidad con Harry una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

—Voy con vosotros

—No lo harás.-¿Se había vuelto loca? No es que antes estuviera muy cuerda, pero esto era demasiado

—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos

encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros

me apoyaréis.

—Eres una caradura — Si alguna vez pensé que debía estar en Ravenclaw me equivocaba, sin duda tenía que estar en Slytherin…

—Callaos los dos. He oído algo. Era una especie de respiración.

—¿La _Señora Norris_? — Era lo único que nos faltaba…

Pero no era ella, sino Neville, tal vez hubiera olvidado la contraseña o simplemente podía estar buscando a Hermione, eran tan amigos…

—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía

recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.

Me reconfortó por alguna extraña razón su respuesta.

—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no

te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry

—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un

minuto.

—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...

—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaléandose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo.

El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

Miré mi reloj, llegábamos tarde, resoplé enfurruñado, todo esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de

los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.-Y hablaba en serio.

El camino fue largo, o tal vez se hizo largo por la compañía o por los silencios incómodos. Sin embargo cuando por fin llegamos( sin chocar con Ficlh gracias a Merlin) no había nada ni nadie, a excepción de los trofeos relucientes y nosotros.

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurré

Y casi al unísono de mis palabras un ruido en la habitación de al lado nos hizo saltar, y como un acto reflejo levanté mi varita aún a sabiendas de que lo único que podía hacer con ella era soltar chispas.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizados, con el corazón apunto de salirnos del pecho corrimos a la velocidad de la luz. Pero a pesar de ello podíamos oir a Filch.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado. Probablemente se han escondido.

Al borde del infarto seguimos corriendo, haciendo más ruidos de los que nos gustaría, chocandonos contra montones de armaduras, pasando por caminos desconocidos hasta ese momento, guiados por las indicaciones del único que parecía medianamente sereno, Harry.

Y cuando por fin llegamos a un lugar cerca del aula de encantamientos, paramos para poder coger aire y recuperar fuerzas.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y

secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.

—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dije intentando pasar desapercibidos los reproches de Hermione— lo más rápido posible.

—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No

pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los

trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.

A veces me recordaba a mi madre… ¿siempre iba a tener la razón?

—Vamos.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Aún quedaba todo un camino lleno de obstáculos y dificultades, y para sorpresa de todos el primer obstáculo no tardó en aparecer:Peeves. Rió de forma diabólica.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareó.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os

agarrarán del cuellecito.

—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero

sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

—Quítate de en medio —ordené furioso. No fue una buena idea, y segundos después pude comprobar el por qué.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA

DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

De nuevo mi corazón a punto de salirse por mi garganta, y a la par mis piernas corriendo como nunca lo habían hecho. Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho pues conforme llegamos al final del pasillo chocamos con una puerta la cual para nuestra mala suerte estaba cerrada.

—¡Estamos listos! —¿Tan poco iba a durar mi estancia en Hogwarts? No era posible…—.

¡Esto es el final!

Podíamos oir las pisadas cada vez más cercanas y más veloces de Filch.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura

y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!_

¿Alohoque?¿De dónde se había sacado aquello?

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasamos todos, la cerramos rápidamente y pegamos nuestras orejas a la puerta escuchando como Peeves se reía una vez más del conserje.

Pero mi atención se mantuvo poco tiempo en la conversación del otro lado de la puerta. Al darme la vuelta lentamente mi corazón se paró. ¡No podía estar pasando todo aquello! Un perro monstruoso que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo me devolvía la mirada, o más bien seis ojos me devolvían a mirada, ya que no solo era monstruosamente enorme si no que también tenía tres cabezas. Me aferré instintivamente a lo primero que pillé, algo cálido y suave que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Pero no me paré a mirar que era, estaba demasiado aterrorizado. Solo había dos opciones quedarse con el ''adorable'' perro o Filch. Y al lado del perro Filch parecía mejor persona que Santa Claus.

Corrimos, aún más que antes, prácticamente siquiera solté aquello a lo que me había aferrado momentos antes. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver a la Señora Gorda como en aquel momento.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —nos preguntó mirando nuestros rostros sudorosos, rojos nuestras batas desabrochadas y por alguna extraña razón mi mano.

¿Por qué miraba mi mano? Finalmente cuando me decidí a mirar a que me había aferrado en aquella sala del tercer piso pude responder a esa pregunta. Mi mano estaba entrelazada nada más y nada menos que con la de Hermione. Ambos nos miramos, ruborizados(yo sabía que mis orejas habían adoptado ya a estas alturas un color intenso escarlata) y nos soltamos inmediatamente la manos, de una manera exagerada, extraña y sobretodo avergonzada. Los dos, aunque fueramos plenamente conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder hicimos como si nada. Yo por si Harry se daba cuenta, ella seguramente por si Neville lo veía, y ambos simplemente por vergüenza y por el odio que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando finalmente la Señora Gorda nos dejó pasar nos desplomamos en los sillones. Agotados. Exhaustos. Aterrorizados.

—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dije terminando así con el silencio—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Pero no era yo el único que había recuperado el aliento. Hermione también, pero al parecer no era lo único que había recuperado, también su mal carácter salía a flote de nuevo.

—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había

debajo de él?

—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado

observando sus cabezas.

—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando

algo.

Se puso de pie, mirándonos indignada (una vez más).

—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.

Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

—No, no nos importa .Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?

Si, definitivamente era lo último que me faltaba por escuchar.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Neville (todavía sin abrir la boca), Harry y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Y a pesar de mi gran afición por dormir, antes de ponerme si quiera el pijama yo ya sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera el cansancio podía hacer que sucumbiera al sueño. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para poder tumbarme en la cama y dormir como si nada. Y a pesar de haber caído en una trampa de Malfoy, de casi haber sido atrapados por Filch y de ver un monstruoso perro de tres cabezas lo que más me hacía darle vueltas a mi cabeza era que le había dado la mano a Hermione. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Ya era demasiado el darle la mano a una chica(Ginny no contaba) como para que encima la chica fuera ella…

Sabía muy bien que reviviendo todo lo vivido aquella noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, pero tal vez abajo, en la sala común, con el calor de la chimenea y con la comodidad de mi sillón favorito pudiera conseguirlo más fácilmente.

Me puse la bata, me la abroché como pude en la oscuridad y baje sigilosamente las escaleras.

Y cuando por fin me dirigí al sillón más cercano a la chimenea oí una respiración agitada acompañada de unos sonoros sollozos. Pude apreciar también como del sillón en el que yo había esperado sentarme, sobresalía una mata de pelo alborotado, encrespado que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me acerqué a ella e ignorando todo lo que mi cabeza me decía que hiciera le pregunté:

-¿Estás bien?

Sorprendida, me miró e intentando inútilmente limpiar sus lágrimas y hacer como si no hubiera estado llorando me dijo sacando a relucir su orgullo:

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-¿Es por lo del perro?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Es por qué casi nos pillan? Venga que tampoco iba a pasar nada, mis hermanos han hecho millones de travesuras y siguen aquí.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! Además no hagas como si te preocupara, no seas falso.

-¿Pero se puede saber que demonios he dicho ahora?

-¿Acaso hay algo que no has dicho?

-¿Siempre eres así? ¿Alguna vez eres amable?

- Si, pero solo con la gente que se lo merece y tú no estás en ese grupo de personas.

-Mira yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero está claro que no se puede hablar contigo. Eres arrogante, mandona y además irritable. ¿Quieres que no nos dirijamos la palabra? Bien así lo haremos, tampoco es que me vaya a costar demasiado.

-No te enteras de nada, no quiero tus palabras, no quiero nada tuyo, por tu culpa podía estar expulsada.

-¿Tan importante es esto para ti? Emm quiero decir, ¡Nadie te ha arrastrado a venir con nosotros!

-¡Solo intentaba ayudar a mi casa!

-¡Y yo solo intentaba ayudar a mi amigo!

-Mira olvídalo, olvida todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, olvídate de que existo.

-¡Lo mismo digo!

Indignada subió hacia su habitación. Sin embargo pude apreciar como una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

Aquel encuentro me había dejado traspuesto, realmente no me lo esperaba pero no obstante tratándose de ella no era tan sorprendente.

Siempre había pensado que no entendería a las chicas, pero en ese momento pensé que a ella mucho menos.

Es realmente curioso que muchas veces lo que decimos suele ser muy diferente a lo que en realidad pensamos. Sin duda es realmente curioso que aunque el orgullo no engorde pocos sean capaces de tragárselo, y lo que estaba claro era que entre esos pocos no se encontraban ninguno de los dos, al menos no por el momento.

**Y aquí otro más que siendo autocritica no me gusta demasiado, pero bueno la inspiración ha decidido abandonarme en este capítulo y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso :) Sin embargo como tampoco va ha haber demasiadas personas que lo leaan.**

**Bueno sigo supeeeeeeeeeeeer depresiva por el hecho de que nadie lee la historia, ni comenta, aunque bueno unaa personita si que lo ha leido y si que me ha dejado un revieww que me ha llegado al corazoncito, y que por eso este capítulo es para ella, para LuGrint gracias por el apoyo, los consejos, por gastar tu tiempo leyendo la historia y por firmar y por animarme por supuesto. **

**Y bueno no hay mucho más que decir, que aunque no lo vayais a hacer espero que me dejeis algun review o que por lo menos lo leaais y sobre todo espero que os guste, que se que el principio de la historia de estos dos es un poco aburrido, pero me propuse contarlo todo , absolutamente todo sobre su historia así que solo pido paciencia :) **

**En el siguiente capítulo, Hallowen (ahora sí que sí) e igual tardo más porque quiero que quede bien , porque bueno es muy importantee para estos dos :) **

**Y eso, un beso muy muy grande para todo aquel que este leyendo esto.**

**Travesura realizada,**

** H..**


	6. De levitación, trols y nuevas amistades

**P.V. Hermione Granger**

**De levitación, trols y amistades inesperadas**

No quería que nadie me viera llorar, y mucho menos Lavender, pero entre tener que aguantar al insoportable de Ronald Weasley y que ella me viera así tenía muy clara mi elección.

Y después de todo no fue tan malo. Tuve suerte. Lavender y Parvati estaban profundamente dormidas. Me tumbé en la cama al borde de la histeria. Realmente nadie me sacaba de mis casillas tanto como Weasley. Me gustaba tener organizado todo en mi vida, pero sin embargo él ponía todo mi orden patas arriba. No sabía muy bien que era lo que más odiaba de él si su gran habilidad para atraer a los problemas (y arrastrarnos a todos con él), su indiferencia, sus ''grandes'' modales o su bipolaridad. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan atento y al segundo siguiente ser tan sumamente molesto? Era curioso que su comportamiento dependiera tanto de las situaciones, y sobre todo de las personas que se encontraban alrededor en cada momento. Jamás lograría entenderlo, jamás podría entender su comportamiento. Era tan diferente a todos los demás( y aunque eso pueda parecer algo positivo en su caso no lo era) Odiaba no entender algo, y no ser capaz de entenderlo a él era superior a mí . Principalmente porque siempre que me acercaba acababa corriendo riesgos, como estar a punto de perder puntos para mi casa (que costosamente yo misma había ganado), o peor aún, corriendo riesgos como estar a punto de ser asesinada por un monstruoso perro de tres cabezas, ¡o de ser expulsada! Todo aquello era muy importante para mí. La vida me daba una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Estaba descolocada. Sobre todo por el hecho de que me hubiera cogido de la mano, así, sin ton ni son. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡Nunca! ¡En toda mi vida! Me había dado la mano con un chico (¿y él tenía que ser el primero?). Si tanto me odiaba ¿por qué había hecho eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué yo no le había soltado la mano al instante? ¿No era acaso suficiente con no entenderlo a él? ¿También tenía que hacer que no pudiera entenderme siquiera a mi misma?.Si de verdad quería recuperar mi cordura tenía que olvidarme de todo aquello que tuviera relación con él. El problema era que por alguna extraña razón (desconocida para mí) no me resultaba sencillo ignorarle. No podía evitar corregirle, o discutir con él… y eso, como tantas otras cosas últimamente, era algo más que introducir en la lista de cosas que no lograba entender…

Sin embargo mi orgullo estaba por encima de todo, estaba muy por encima de él. Por ello me costara lo que me costara me limitaría a compartir únicamente aire y espacio y en ocasiones exclusivamente necesarias.

Y así, haciendo un esfuerzo aún mayor logré , finalmente, dejar la mente en blanco y caer en un mundo de sueños lleno de pelirrojos y monstruosos perros de tres cabezas que al día siguiente no recordaría.

Todo (o casi todo) al día siguiente fue más sencillo de lo que imagine. Opté por la opción de no mirar ni a Harry ni a Ron. Y fue lo mejor ,ya no solo porque así era más fácil no hablarles sino porque cuando dirigía la mirada hacia ellos, la imagen del perro de tres cabezas del tercer piso pasaba por mi cabeza y era una buena manera de evitarlo. Puede parecer una tontería pero así incluso me sentía más segura.

Por otro lado Neville tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a hablar acerca de los sucesos de la noche anterior, lo cual facilitó considerablemente mis planes.

Siempre había oído eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en mi caso no fue así, la curiosidad prefirió acabar con el orgullo.

Y es que cuando vi como tras incumplir las normas(una vez más) Harry de alguna manera era recompensado no pude evitar explotar. No solo porque se sintiera orgulloso de hacer algo mal, algo que nos podía a ver perjudicado a todos, sino porque también se dedicó a regodearse ante ese tal Malfoy. No es que ese chico me callera demasiado bien( la verdad es que me miraba siempre con una expresión extraña) pero sin embargo no podía ser tan sumamente malo (ignorando el engaño de la noche anterior).

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? — Susurré en voz baja muy cercana al silencio intentando así no sentirme culpable por incumplir la promesa que yo misma me había hecho la noche anterior. Quizás por eso, al darme cuenta de ello, mi voz sonó también un tanto irritada (aunque por supuesto también influía el hecho de que desaprobara el comportamiento de los dos elementos que tenía delante)

—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.

—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

Y a pesar de que hubieran golpeado mi orgullo de aquella manera, yo me fui de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

Por lo demás, los siguientes días fueron mucho más tranquilos. Resultaba fácil ignorar a ciertas personas durante las clases. Únicamente tenía que sumergirme en las explicaciones de los profesores, y eso para mí no era algo que exigiera demasiado esfuerzo.

La mañana de Halloween se presentaba de una manera interesante. En el mundo mágico era una celebración de gran importancia. No era simplemente disfrazarse e ir llamando a las puertas con el fin de recoger caramelos (sin azúcar eso sí, si tienes unos padres dentistas claro). No era solo eso, era más, mucho más y sobre todo era mucho mejor.

Y no solo por la fiesta (que era lo que más esperaba) sino porque también en clase de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick anunció que ese mismo día comenzaríamos a practicar la levitación, lo cual llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando.

Lo que no esperaba era que el ejercicio tuviera que hacerse en parejas, y mucho menos esperaba que mi pareja fuera a ser nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley. No solo era algo malo por tener que soportarlo al lado durante una clase entera, si no porque eso perjudicaba considerablemente a todas mis propuestas. Lo único que me satisfacía (un poco) era que él al parecer tampoco estaba disfrutando.

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado

practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de

costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras

mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago

Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo

en el pecho.

No era demasiado complicado, aunque después de todo yo había estado estudiando y practicando este hechizo en algunas de mis horas libres (en la biblioteca por supuesto) desde que el profesor Flitwick había conseguido levitar al sapo de Neville. Pero sin embargo todos parecían perdidos, estresados, juraría a ver visto a alguien tirándose de los pelos. ¡Incluso Seamus llegó a prender fuego a una pluma! (aunque tampoco era tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que tendía a explotar objetos con facilidad cada vez que cogía su varita)

Aunque el mayor espectáculo de todo el aula lo protagonizaba Ron.

—_¡Wingardium leviosa! _—gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

Y una vez más no pude resistirme, ¿alguien debía de decirle cómo hacerlo no? Y el profesor Flitwick estaba demasiado ocupado organizando el desastre producido por Seamus

—Lo estás diciendo mal. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar _más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente — me dijo Ron con rabia.

¿Un reto? ¿ A mí? ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¡Y tendría que tragarse sus palabras!

Me arremangué las mangas con decisión, me concentré únicamente en la pluma, agité mi varita tal y como Flitwick nos había enseñado y dije las palabras mágicas.

La pluma no tardó en elevarse. Una sonrisa enorme no tardó en extenderse sobre mi rostro. Y el ceño de Ron no tardó en fruncirse.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo, mientras Ron bufaba exageradamente —. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Ron parecía de mal humor y no comprendía el por qué. Pero pude comprobar que estaba en lo cierto segundos más tarde de finalizar la clase

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el

pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Aunque hubiera escuchado aquello millones de veces. Aunque no me sorprendiera oir aquello de su boca. Un mundo se me cayó encima. Concretamente el mundo de las segundas oportunidades. Todo aquello que había intentado evitar, todo aquello que había sido protagonista en mi oscuro pasado, resurgía de un pozo con un fondo que creía inexistente.

Sin importar nada, cegada por las lágrimas choqué con alguien, no pedí disculpas, ni siquiera supe quien era, pero no importaba, únicamente debía salir de aquel lugar, estar sola, sin nadie que me recordara los horribles momentos de mi vida pasada que al parecer destacaban en mi nueva vida, en mi segunda oportunidad…

No supe a donde me habían llevado mis pies (aliados con mi instinto) hasta que no vi los lavabos y los retretes del primer piso.

Me limité a llorar. Lloré por todo lo que en años anteriores tuve que aguantar, llore porque me sentía sola, llore por el hecho de tener a mis padres lejos, lloré por tener únicamente a una amiga que me entendiera, llore por no importarle a nadie en hogwarts , y seguí llorando hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Hermione eres tú?

Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y precipitadamente (tal vez demasiado) contesté:

-Sí, sí soy yo.

-¿Estás bien? La fiesta va a empezar dentro de poco y no creo que quieras perdértela…

-No te preocupes Parvati, estoy bien, simplemente estoy un poco indispuesta…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-No,no, no te preocupes, seguro que se me pasa en seguida…

- Bueno en ese caso luego nos vemos-Pero no parecía muy convencida-¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós- dije conteniendo un sollozo de lo más sonoro

Una vez que oí la puerta, seguí en mi empeño de llorar por todo lo malo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Y realmente no supe hasta cuando estuve así. El caso es que cuando un olor especial , algo parecido a una mezcla entre vómito y basura, inundó mis fosas nasales decidí abandonar el cubículo en el que llevaba varias horas encerrada. Pero no fue una buena idea.

Un ser que no supe diferenciar de más de tres metros y medio de alto, con una piel color piedra que recubría su gran cuerpo deforme, su pequeña cabeza pelada y sus piernas cortas y gruesas se encontraba justo en frente de mí. No supe que hacer, no supe que decir hasta que un clic indicó que la única ruta de escape era sellada. Era el fin. Me limité a gritar a sabiendas de que aquello no iba a servir de nada. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que la puerta, resonando con fuerza, se abrió dando paso a las dos personas que menos hubiera imaginado que aparecerían. Harry y Ron, ambos con un semblante pálido y con la mirada aterrorizada se dirigieron hacia mí.

Pretendían distraerlo para que yo pudiera huir, pero sin embargo yo estaba como mi corazón, paralizada.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su

fuerza contra la pared.

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una

cañería de metal, cuando el trol intentó atacar a Harry. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

—¡Vamos, corre, corre! — pero yo seguía sin moverme, intentando procesar los hechos, intentando entender una mínima parte de algo que carecía completamente de sentido.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó

con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando pude reaccionar. Ron estaba arriesgando su vida por mi y bueno Harry también. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado con él, estaba ahí. Y eso me ayudo de alguna manera a salir del trance.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto

y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta

de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba

un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano

cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Algo cálido, ya reconocido por mí, agarró mi mano. Levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba él.. Pero esta vez parecía mucho más consciente de todo a pesar de su palidez propia de un fantasma.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Venga!

Y me sentí segura. Como unas cuantas noches atrás. Pero no duró mucho, de un momento para otro, me soltó ,justo cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que Harry corría, empuñó su varita y pronunció:

—¡Wingardium leviosa!

Tal y como yo le había enseñado.

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la

vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó

boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía

levantada, contemplando su obra.

Y con el fin de interrumpir al silencio, de volver a la realidad y sobre todo con el propósito de llegar a comprender algo dije:

—¿Está... muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol la cual estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol que no era mucho más limpia.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres nos sobresaltáramos. La profesora McGonagall entró apresuradamente en los baños seguida por Snape y Quirrell el cual no tardó en desmayarse.

Snape examinó al trol mientras la profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry con el ceño extremadamente fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora

McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—.

Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora (lo cual no era nada fuera de lo común). Harry clavó la vista en el suelo y Ron en su varita.

Esta vez no lo merecían. Habían arriesgado su vida por salvarme. Tenía que ayudarlos. De alguna manera estaba en deuda con ellos y no me gustaba tener asuntos pendientes.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

¿Realmente merecía la pena mentir por ellos? Bueno, nuestra relación no había sido perfecta precisamente, no eramos lo que se suele decir ''grandes'' amigos. Pero sin embargo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo…

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya

sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita, Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y ambos estuvieron a punto de dejar que su mandíbula chocara con el suelo.

No era tan extraño… Se lo habían ganado, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su

varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir

a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplandonos

Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Bajé la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que ningún adulto me recriminara nada, y que lo hiciera mi profesora favorita, no era algo fácil, y mucho menos agradable.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora

McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor

que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Me marché apresuradamente. No solo había mentido a McGonagall, también había perdido puntos para mi casa(algo que nunca había hecho) . Insatisfacción. Disgusto. Resentimiento conmigo misma. Pero a la vez: Orgullo. Satisfacción. Ilusión… y toda clase de símiles.

Era gratificante que personas que me odiaran por naturaleza arriesgaran su vida por mí. No era suficiente la mentira. Tenía que darles las gracias. Por eso me senté en un cómodo sillón cercano a la puerta a esperarlos.

Cuando por fin llegaron ambos nos acercamos y por raro que parezca todos nos dimos las gracias al unísono. Los tres comenzamos a ser amigos, o eso quería pensar.

Nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de dormir, pero en aquel lugar era lo más costoso de todo. Subí a mi habitación únicamente para ponerme el pijama ya que no permanecería demasiado tiempo en mi cuarto.

Siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón he necesitado leer algo, sumergirme en alguna historia, en cualquier mundo que dejara atrás a mi realidad, para poder de dormir.

Por esto, desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás me había acostumbrado a bajar a la sala común a leer un poco, aunque al final siempre acababa leyendo palabras que carecían de sentido por tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Así que tras oir la respiración lenta y pausada de Lavender y Parvati y comprobar que efectivamente estaban dormidas, me puse la bata, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me puse las zapatillas y guiada por el escaso fulgor de mi varita bajé las escaleras sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido y me senté en mi sillón favorito. Un sillón mullido, cómodo y confortable, cubierto de terciopelo rojo que estaba situado justo en frente de la chimenea.

Abrí mi libro, cerré los ojos un segundo antes de empezar a leer para disfrutar así de la comodidad del sillón, del calor de la chimenea y de un silencio que poco a poco era interrumpido súbitamente por unos pasos que al parecer pretendían parecer sigilosos.

Abrí los ojos con el fin de encontrar el culpable de esos pasos, y allí estaba él ,otra vez, mirándome con una expresión confusa pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-Mm nada, solo leía un poco- respondí avergonzada, la verdad es que no me acostumbraba a hablar así con él, es decir, sin discutir.

-¿Con los ojos cerrados? Realmente eres muy rara- e instantáneamente soltó una carcajada a la que no pude evitar unirme.

-Bueno tú no eres mucho más normal…

Seguimos riéndonos durante mucho más tiempo, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas no supe a ciencia cierta cuanto estuvimos así.

-Oye mm siento mucho todo, sé que no empezamos con buen pie y que bueno tal vez no haya sido precisamente muy educado contigo y…

-No te preocupes-le corté-Olvídalo, yo tampoco me he portado demasiado bien contigo, así que supongo que lo siento yo también.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?

-Si tú quieres…

-Hombre después de haberte salvado la vida no esperaba menos-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

No pude evitarlo, cogí uno de los cojines más cercanos y le golpee con él

-Vale, vale está bien solo era una broma- afirmó aún con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

- Bueno ya es tarde creo que me voy a ir a la cama, mañana hay clase y no quiero quedarme dormida en historia de la magia.

-Nadie puede aguantar despierto en historia de la magia, ni si quiera después de haber dormido cien años, pero supongo que tienes razón lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y cuando por fin nuestros caminos se bifurcaron nos miramos, nos sonreímos y como si eso fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse: nos sonrojamos.

-Buenas noches Hermione

-Buenas noches Ron

Sonaba extraño pronunciar aquello, pero estaba completamente segura de que podría acostumbrarme.

Es realmente curioso que la opinión que tenemos de una persona pueda cambiar completamente de la noche a la mañana y más si hay un trol de tres metros por en medio.

Bueno esta vez no voy a pedir reviews porque me siento estúpida pidiendo que me firmeis y que nadie lo haga, pero aún así si alguien quisiera ayudarme un review sería una buena manera de hacerlo y como siempre digo aunque sea para criticar :)

Realmente si no dejo la historia es por mis favoritos y por que me lo he propuesto a mi misma pero si no...

En fin voy a dejar de ser tan sumamente pesimista no? Espero que los pocos que leais esto disfruteis con ello, no ha quedado como esperaba pero no se me ocurre nada mejor :)

Y este capítulo va dedicado para tí, si ,tú, la persona que estas leyendo esto, gracias por perder tu tiempo leyendo esto, un beso muy grande para ti

Pd: a y Lu, una vez más gracias por seguir ahí

Travesura Realizada.


	7. ¿Podemos vivir sin discutir?

**P.V Ronald Weasley**

**¿Podemos vivir sin discutir?**

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba muy deprisa. Pronto llegó el invierno y la nieve cubrió todos los terrenos del colegio, dándole a la escuela un aspecto semejante al de las postales de Navidad.

En pocos días el lago se congeló y las escaleras que rodeaban el castillo se recubrieron de escarcha.

Los gorros, los guantes y las bufandas eran las prendas más destacadas por el momento mientras que el quidditch sobresalían por encima de cualquier tema ya que la temporada iba a comenzar y para muchos de nosotros sería la primera vez que disfrutábamos de algo así en aquel lugar. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y la competencia que se irradiaba entre las cuatro casas (aunque sobre todo en relación con slytherin) se podía apreciar a simple vista. No es que estuviera demasiado preocupado, había visto volar a Harry y con él en el equipo era muy difícil perder.

Sin embargo no eran el tiempo y el equipo de gryffindor lo único que había cambiado. Las cosas eran ahora mucho más diferentes y la verdad es que para mejor.

Tener a Hermione como amiga era algo raro, pero a la vez agradable y no solo porque nos ayudaba con los deberes sino porque era una gran chica, aunque tiempo atrás hubiera pensado totalmente lo contrario.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible a la hora de quebrantar las normas desde la fatídica noche de Halloween. Seguía siendo amiga de Neville, pero no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a él (debido a que empleaba más tiempo en nosotros). Yo sabía que era una de las razones por las que ya no discutíamos tanto (o al menos no tanto como antes), pero lo que desconocía era el por qué.

Mi tiempo pasó a centrarse únicamente en las clases, el quiditch y en las nuevas sospechas acerca de Snape.

Nadie podía esperar que un profesor intentara robarle algo a Albus Dumbledore, pero viniendo de Snape no era algo tan sorprendente, aunque Hermione dijera lo contrario (lo más seguro es que dijera eso por llevarme la contraria)

Como era de esperarse la primera victoria fue nuestra, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, como el hecho de que Snape intentara asesinar a mi mejor amigo. Era fantástico golpear a los slytherins con una gran sonrisa cada vez que nos cruzábamos con ellos, pero la fiesta que celebramos después del partido en la sala común fue más fantástica aún.

Llegamos hasta la dama gorda siguiendo a la muchedumbre, que rugía literalmente demostrando que efectivamente gryffindor era la casa de los leones. Wood era manteado por Fred, George y Lee. Las chicas del equipo eran perseguidas por casi todos los chicos de la casa escarlata. Pero sin embargo de Harry no había ni rastro y aunque pueda parecer inverosímil yo ni siquiera me di cuenta, simplemente estaba ahí, ocupando espacio en la sala común, sonriendo como un idiota.

-¡Eres increíble!

Inmediatamente se ruborizó.

-Venga Ron que tampoco es para tanto

-¿Qué no? ¡Hermione! ¡Gracias a ti hemos ganado el partido! ¡Y contra Slytherin!

-¡No ha sido por mi! ¡Ha sido por Harry! ¡Y por el equipo!

Quería abrazarla, elevarla por los aires. Pero tal vez por vergüenza, o simplemente por el hecho de evitar otra discusión me contuve.

-Bueno, sí, puede que tengan algo que ver, pero sin ti hubiéramos perdido y no puedes negarlo. ¿Sabes? Tendrían que estar manteándote como a Wood.

-¡Ni de broma! Además sabes de sobra que tengo miedo a las alturas.

Y sin ton ni son. Repentinamente. Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Carcajadas camufladas por el barullo de la sala común. Carcajadas interrumpidas por mis dos ''adorados'' hermanos gemelos.

-¡My lady! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Ambos hicieron una reverencia muy exagerada. ¿Qué pretendían?

-¡Por las barbas de Merín! ¡Ha encontrado a un nuevo príncipe!

-¿Un qué? No, no, Ron y yo no…

-Mira que mono Fred, él pequeño Ronnie ha encontrado novia. ¿Podemos llamarte cuñada ya?

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Hermione es mi amiga, no mi novia!

¿Por qué tenían que hacerme esto?

-No intentes disimular Ronnie, ¿sabes? creo que voy a escribir a Ginny para contárselo y no creo que vaya a alegrarse.

- Venga George, vamos a dejarlos, querrán intimidad, ya sabes para besuquearse debajo de un árbol o cosas así.

-¡Idiotas!

¿Yo? ¿Besarme con Hermione? Al final mamá iba a tener razón con eso de que solo decían tonterías.

Y guiñándome, o más bien guiñándonos un ojo desaparecieron.

-No les hagas ni caso, les gusta molestarme, así que si te vuelven a decir algo no se lo tengas en cuenta. Lo mejor es ignorarlos.

- Vale, de acuerdo.

Tras esto, un silencio incómodo que ninguno parecíamos atrevernos a romper. Y digo parecíamos porque ella no logró aguantarlo y es que no podía permanecer callada demasiado tiempo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enfades?

- Si, por supuesto.

-¿Quién es Ginny? ¿Tu novia?

- Jajajajajaja ¿Mi novia? No, es un amor imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi hermana

-Ah, pensé que bueno, como los gemelos dijeron eso pues…

- Es mi única hermana, y bueno mi mejor amiga, o al menos hasta que apareciste tú.

Me sonrío como nunca lo había hecho y por alguna razón me puse nervioso.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar a Harry ¿no?

-¿Harry? Ah sí, claro, vamos.

Se acercaba la Navidad y prueba de ello eran las batallas de bolas de nieve, la escasez de lechuzas y las charlas de todos nosotros.

Una de las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso fue Errol, aunque pareciera un milagro.

Errol, que pronto paso a estar al cuidado de Hagrid, trajo consigo la noticia de que pasaríamos las navidades en Hogwarts. Y aunque sería memorable una Navidad en Hogwarts con Harry, echaría de menos a mi familia: la comida de mamá, las tardes con Ginny, los nuevos artilugios de papá…

No obstante tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, Harry, Hermione y yo pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando una mísera información de Nicolas Flamel que parecía esconderse bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron las vacaciones, Hermione se marchó a casa con sus padres denitonistas o algo así (algo relacionado con los dientes y cosas de muggles que seguro que a papá le encantarían).

Harry y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo jugando al ajedrez y haciendo planes maquiavélicos contra Malfoy que ambos sabíamos que no llegaríamos a realizar, aunque fuera una pena.

Sin embargo el mejor día de todas las vacaciones fue el día de Navidad. Nada más levantarnos abrimos nuestros regalos: un jersey de mamá, una colonia de Bill, una miniatura de dragón de Charlie (tan típico de él)… y sobre todo golosinas, montones y montones de golosinas de mamá, de Ginny… y ¡de Hermione!

Comencé a sentirme culpable por el hecho de que yo no le había comprado nada y sin embargo ella se había molestado en reunir todas mis golosinas preferidas…

Asomé la cabeza y observe con detenimiento los regalos de Harry, al parecer a él también le había hecho un regalo y sin embargo ahí estaba él, tan feliz, como si nada. Tal vez tendría que dejarlo correr y comprarle algo más caro la próxima vez (aunque no sabía muy bien con qué dinero)

El regalo de Ginny me había animado un poco, al menos hasta que leí la carta que lo acompañaba en la que no parecía estar muy contenta.

_Querido Ron:_

_Lo primero de todo ¿Por qué demonios no me has escrito? Me prometiste que me escribirías todas las semanas, y estas incumpliendo tu promesa, tendrás que cumplir una penitencia, y será dolorosa…_

_Aún así ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Por aquí todo sigue igual, aunque esto está muy vacío sin vosotros. ¡Hasta mamá lo dice! Creo que echa de menos incluso las bromas de Fred y George, y ya sabes que eso es decir mucho._

_Te echo mucho de menos Ron… Mamá me ha dicho que no debo ser entrometida, pero no puedo evitarlo, además se supone que tenemos la suficiente confianza. ¿Me estás sustituyendo por esa tal Hermione? Espero que no, no me gusta demasiado, es decir tú mismo decías que era insoportable y que era una entrometida. Tal vez solo se esté acercando a vosotros para poder juntarse con Harry Potter. Después de todo tienes que ser genial ¿no? ¿Es tan increíble como dicen? No se lo digas a él, pero cuando lo vi me pareció un chico muy guapo._

_Nunca me hablas de él, y la verdad es que me interesa más que la chica esa… ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Es muy grande?_

_Mamá dice que quiere saber qué tal te van los estudios, aunque dice que como eres tan listo seguro que apruebas todo sin problemas, aunque si repitieras año sería fantástico, e ¡iríamos juntos! Aunque no quiero que suspendas…_

_Espero que me contestes pronto_

_Te echo mucho de menos_

_Ginnny_

La verdad es que ella también me hizo sentirme culpable por no haberle escrito antes. Sin embargo todo lo que pensaba sobre Hermione me hizo sentirme mal. Que mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, no aceptara a mi otra mejor amiga era extraño. Aunque estaba seguro de que si ambas se conocieran serían grandes amigas.

Me prometí a mi mismo que antes de comenzar segundo año las presentaría.

Sabía que tenía que contestar la carta cuanto antes, pero decidí dejarlo para él día siguiente. Era Navidad. Día de alegrías, de felicidad, de buenos momentos. Nadie dijo nada de culpabilidades.

No fue lo que se suele decir una ''Navidad en familia'' pero si se acercó bastante a esta.

La comida fue fantástica, realmente el Gran Comedor parecía el paraíso, al menos para alguien como yo y es que aunque el menú no fuera exactamente tan sabroso como la comida de mamá, estaba a un nivel muy cercano.

Y conforme Hagrid bebía y bebía el tiempo pasabay la cena concluía. Más tarde nosotros nos dedicamos a jugar en la nieve, a comer más aún, a jugar al ajedrez y sobre todo, a olvidarnos por completo de Nicolas Flamel.

Todo parecía diferente en Navidades, incluso los espejos. Harry en una de sus rondas nocturnas (en la cual no contó con mi compañía) descubrió un espejo que al parecer mostraba las familias al completo de la gente. Quería verlo, no por el hecho de ver a toda mi familia, que ya la veía muy a menudo, si no más que nada por ver a los padres de Harry, los famosos Lily y James Potter. Una oportunidad así no podía ser desaprovechada.

Sin embargo cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar en el que se encontraba aquel espejo, no había ni rastro de sus padres.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.

—No puedo ver nada.

Tan solo estaba Harry, frente al espejo con su pijama cinco veces más grande.

— ¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...

—Sólo puedo verte a ti.

—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.

Me equivoqué al pensar que solo me vería a mi mismo en aquel espejo. Efectivamente, yo aparecía en él, pero más mayor, más alto, más musculoso. Con una insignia de delegado brillando en mi pecho.

— ¡Mírame!

— ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?

—No... Estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!

— ¿Cómo?

Levantaba la copa de quidditch y ¡también era capitán! Harry me miraba feliz, y Hermione me besaba en la mejilla (y como si eso verdaderamente estuviera sucediendo me ruboricé) Tambien aparecía Malfoy, muerto de envidia. ¡Y mis padres! Mirándome orgullosos. A mi izquierda Ginny sonriéndome, como el resto de mis hermanos (incluyendo a Fred y a George por raro que fuera)

—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa. Y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!

— ¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?

Verdaderamente quería que Harry me afirmara aquello, aunque sabía que era muy poco probable.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...

—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.

—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de _quidditch_, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?

Quiero ver a mis padres.

—No me empujes.

Habíamos comenzado a aumentar el volumen de nuestra voz, pero ninguno fuimos conscientes de ello hasta que un ruido nos indicó que alguien se acercaba. Podía ser Filch, la Señora Norris, Peeves, cualquier profesor… solo esperaba que no fuera Snape, o peor, otro troll de tres metros. Debido a esto frenamos nuestra discusión, nuestra primera discusión, que afortunadamente ambos olvidamos al día siguiente.

Fue una suerte que las Navidades pasaran tan rápidamente ya que Harry estaba tan concentrado en aquel dichoso espejo que fue como compartir habitación con un fantasma, pero no con un fantasma divertido como Peeves (había que reconocerlo, era molesto, pero tenía muchos toques de humor) si no con un fantasma tan ausente y muermo como el profesor Binns.

Cuando Hermione volvió Flamel regresó a nuestras mentes. Es curioso que después de tanto tiempo buscando sin descanso consiguiéramos encontrar la información del famoso alquimista en algo tan simple como un cromo. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir a mí? Después de tanto tiempo coleccionándolos. Después de tener más de quinientos cromos de magos y brujas famosos. Después de tener diez del propio Dumbledor. ¡Y no me había dado cuenta!

En alguna ocasión había oído aquello del efecto mariposa, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto tan claro. Era increíble que únicamente porque Neville estuviera comiendo ranas de chocolate hubiéramos descubierto que era lo que Fluffy escondía, la piedra filosofal.

No era extraño que alguien quisiera robarla. ¿Quién no querría la inmortalidad y todo el oro del mundo?

Era fascinante que una simple piedra tuviera tales cualidades. Aunque para cosas fascinantes, el segundo partido de la temporada. Como es obvio ganamos también y con Snape de árbitro, lo que tiene aún más mérito. Aunque sin duda lo mejor del partido fue el poder darle a Malfoy su merecido y nada más y nada a menos que con la ayuda de Neville (que sin duda tenía razón, valía por doce como Malfoy)

Seguido de esto, otra fiesta, otra celebración, sin grandes diferencias. Lo único distinto era nuestra ausencia en ella. ¿Por qué? Es sencillo, tras el partido fuimos a la enfermería rápidamente, aunque eso significara renunciar a los pasteles que Fred y George habían robado.

-Venga Hermione, no necesito que me curen nada. ¡Estoy bien!

-Tienes el labio sangrando y ¿te atreves a decir que no tienes nada? Además ¡Mira a Neville tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero lo llevamos y volvemos rápidamente ¿no te querrás perder la fiesta no?

-Ya veremos.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba, y no insistiría más, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando por fin llegamos la señora Pomfrey nos atendió sin hacernos demasiadas preguntas, lo que fue un alivio.

En seguida supo que recetarnos a ambos y para mi buena suerte nos echo a patadas (literalmente) al poco tiempo de llegar alegando que Neville debía descansar.

No me gustaba tener que sucumbir a las órdenes de nadie y menos cuando se trataba de ella, pero esta vez pareció no importarme porque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía todo por mi bien, y más en el fondo aún, eso me gustaba considerablemente.

Decidimos ir a la sala común, yo con unas ansias de comer exageradas (nada fuera de lo común) y ella con más preocupación que de costumbre.

-Hermione

Me ignoró completamente. No sabía por qué, no habíamos discutido tanto como para que me dejara de hablar así, súbitamente, de un momento para otro.

-¡Eo! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Sacudí mi mano a pocos centímetros de su cara, y con esto pareció reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-¿Qué te preocupa?

- ¡Yo no he dicho que me preocupe nada!

-No hace falta que lo digas, se te nota…

¿No podíamos estar nunca asolas? ¿Siempre teníamos que terminar discutiendo? Decidí continuar mi camino, cabizbajo y con el rumbo fijo.

-Bueno está bien... ¿Crees que Neville se pondrá bien?

-No lo creo- Me miró aterrada- Lo sé, va a estar bien, solo han sido unos golpes

-¿Solo unos golpes? ¡Está inconsciente Ronald!

-¡No me llames así! Sabes de sobra lo que me molesta.

-¿Qué más da? ¡No cambies de tema!

- He estado inconsciente un millón de veces y sigo aquí sin ningún efecto secundario. Aquí las cosas no funcionan igual que en el mundo muggle ¡todo es mucho más fácil!

- ¿Tú? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tengo seis hermanos? ¿Qué esperabas?

- Estar inconsciente es algo grave, no hagas como si no importara.

- ¡No he dicho que no me importe! ¡Simplemente no es para tanto! Además yo no tengo la culpa de que este ahí

-¿Quién empezó la pelea?- aquello lo dijo, o más bien lo grito, con un retintín que mostraba claramente que pensaba que yo era el culpable de todo.

-¡Fue Malfoy! ¡No yo! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que desconfiar de mí?

-¡Tú animaste a Neville a que se defendiera de Malfoy!

- ¡Animar no es lo mismo que obligar!

- ¿Algún día dejareis de discutir?

-¡Harry!- Estaba tan inmerso en la discusión que apenas me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo había aparecido.

- ¿Podeís dejar vuestros ''problemas'' un momento? – Esquivé su mirada y el suelo comenzó a parecer lo más interesante del lugar- Vamos a otro lado, no nos pueden oir.

- ¿Es sobre…

-Shh, sí lo es, vamos

Snape era un hombre que generalmente causaba pavor a los alumnos, era obvio, pero desconocía que también causara temor al claustro. Por el contrario Quirrel no era el prototipo de un hombre valiente precisamente y por si fuera poco hasta su propia sombra le asustaba. Es decir, que el secreto que Quirrell no tardaría en salir a la luz para suerte del profesor de pociones.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que Snape descubra todo esto.

Una vez más Hermione manifestó una actitud inquieta y preocupada, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¿Decírselo a Mcgonnagall? ¿A Dumbledore?

¿Siempre tenía que tener las mismas ideas?

- No todo gira alrededor de los profesores, además nadie puede descubrir todo lo que sabemos, Hagrid podía meterse en problemas.

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió su boca con intención de contestarme, no obstante Harry previendo lo que seguro hubiera sido otra de nuestras discusiones, intervino.

-Solo se me ocurre un plan, no es mucho, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, tenemos que apoyarlo, hacerle ver que puede contar con nosotros. Las cosas se ven siempre más fáciles si cuentas con la ayuda de alguien.

Y así lo hicimos, sonreíamos al profesor cada vez que se cruzaba por nuestro camino, intentábamos, bueno intentaba, que ningún alumno se riera de su tartamudeo e incluso atendíamos en sus clases, nada nuevo para Hermione, pero si algo extraño en Harry y en mí.

Sin embargo no terminábamos de salir de un lío cuando ya nos metíamos en otro. Aunque fuera por ayudar a un amigo. A un amigo loco. Y es que no se puede estar muy cuerdo al defender a Snape ante algo tan obvio y mucho menos al pensar que los dragones son unas buenas mascotas (cariñosas y adorables, sí, claro, pero desde lejos)

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que encima Malfoy era consciente de todo lo relacionado con Norberto ( ¿De dónde demonios sacaría ese nombre Hagrid?)

Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien tirara de la manta y es que no era fácil ni sencillo esconder a un dragón ¡y en una casa de madera! No me hubiera extrañado que cualquier día la cabaña de Hagrid apareciera en llamas.

No sé cómo llegamos a convencer a Hagrid de llevar a Noberto con Charlie, pero no me preocupaba, mientras no se echara atrás, todo saldría bien.

El plan era sencillo tan solo teníamos que llevar a Norberto a la torre de astronomía la medianoche del sábado, con la capa de invisibilidad por supuesto. No tenía porque fallar nada, pero teníamos mala suerte y nadie podía cambiar eso.

La tarde del miércoles decidí ir a ayudar a Hagrid con Norberto, porque bueno, a pesar de ser un semigigante, cuidar a un dragón no es fácil.

Fui solo. Hermione tenía que estudiar (¡Los exámenes son dentro de nada! ¡Deberíais estar estudiando! Eran sus frases más pronunciadas desde hace unas semanas) y Harry estaba saturado con los entrenamientos de quidditch, Wood estaba fuera de sí.

Pero sin embargo el problema no fue que fuera solo.

-¡Hagrid! Ábreme la puerta, soy Ron

-¿Hay alguien mirando?

-No, ya me he asegurado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Una ola de calor golpeó mi rostro. Y poco a poco la imagen de nuestro amigo semigigante fue adquiriendo claridad y luz

-Vamos, pasa, prepararé un té

-¿Estás bien Hagrid?- Sus manos temblaban, no atinaba con la tetera e incluso rompió una de sus tazas desgastadas.

-Sí, estoy bien es solo que…

No supe que me dijo exactamente. Sus palabras eran camufladas por un potente sollozo y sus lágrimas desparecían precipitadamente al encontrarse con su barba.

-Vamos Hagrid ya hemos hablado de esto, va a estar bien, conoces a Charlie, sabes que se encargará de él

- Es muy pequeño Ron, ¿y si los demás dragones son malos con él? ¿Y si no lo aceptan?

-Aprenderá, además parece un dragón muy… mmm ¿extrovertido? Sí, ¡eso es! ¡Muy extrovertido!

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-Sí, claro. Pero bueno vamos a darle de comer, no queremos que muera de hambre ¿no? (aunque no estaba muy seguro de la última afirmación)

Era realmente repugnante darle de comer a Norberto. Después de tener a una rata como mascota no era agradable alimentar al ridgeback noruego con animales muertos de la misma especie que Scabbers.

-¿Hagrid de dónde sacas todas estas ratas muertas?

- Bueno el bosque está lleno de ellas y en las mazmorras hay incluso más.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginar a Scabbers muerta, en las mazmorras.

Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que al coger una de las ratas muertas por la cola comenzó a moverse y a chillar hasta que finalmente la solté.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH

-¿Qué ha pasado Ron?

-Nada solo es una rata que AHHH

Un dolor punzante, agudo y persistente recorrió mi mano de principio a fin. Dirigí la mirada hacia mi mano, y allí estaba él, Norberto, que seguía mordiendo mi mano con ansia.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Haz algo!- Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero el dolor incluso nublaba mi vista.

Se acercó apresuradamente y llevó, gracias a Merlín, a Norberto lejos de mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bueno he estado mejor- Pero al girarme pude ver que Hagrid no se dirigía a mí, si no al ''adorable'' dragón.

-¡Ron lo has asustado! ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado!

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Y él me ha mordido!

-Lo mejor será que vuelvas al castillo Ron ya es tarde y además no quiero que Norberto se vuelva a asustar ¿a qué no chiquitín?

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo me voy!

Estaba loco, tenía que visitar San Mungo. No era normal. Tal vez alguien le había embrujado… Al marcharme pude oir como la voz de Hagrid resonaba intentando entonar al parecer para lograr que ''su chiquitín'' consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Pero no fue Norberto el único al que le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El dolor de la mano me tuvo en vela toda la noche. Y por si eso fuera poco, por la mañana, mi mano adquirió un color verdoso y un tamaño similar a una de las patas de Fluffy.

El dolor era imposible de resistir, era como si en cualquier momento mi mano pudiera desprenderse del resto de mi cuerpo.

Antes de empezar las clases, cuando por fin logré levantarme de mi cama, me dirigí a la enfermería.

-¿Weasley? ¿Otra vez por aquí?

-Sí… - dije sin fuerzas

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Me limité a levantar las manos, sí, las dos, ni siquiera podía distinguir entre izquierda y derecha

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Pero qué diantres has hecho?

-Me…me… mordió un…-pude oir como Fang ladraba en el exterior, y fue por esto por lo que una idea cruzó mi cabeza-perro. Estaba jugando con él y bueno se me fue de las manos…

-Eso ya lo veo. Túmbate hijo, túmbate. Me parece que ya sé que voy a darte, no va a ser agradable ya te lo adelanto, pero mucho peor es quedarse como estás ¿no?

Tras esto se dedicó a examinarme y aunque no parecía muy convencida con mi versión de los hechos no hizo más preguntas.

Esperaba con ansias que terminarán las clases para poder estar con Harry y Hermione o cualquier visita. Cualquier visita menos la de Malfoy que fue la primera y la más sorprendente en llegar.

Sus intenciones no eran buenas, eso estaba claro, pero si encima se asociaban a mis errores garrafales, la situación aún era mucho peor. Y es que se lo había puesto en bandeja, tenía la carta de Charlie, y yo no podía hacer nada más que lamentarme por ello.

Y aún así, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes el plan siguió en pie. Las probabilidades de cometer algún error eran aún con todo bajas, así que no estaba demasiado preocupado, bueno ni yo, ni Hermione, como bien demostró la mañana del sábado.

Dormía plácidamente en la enfermería cuando oí unos pasos sigilosos, elegantes y conocidos.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella, con una mochila cargada de libros y con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hola Ron!

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya ves la biblioteca me cansaba y he decidido venir a estudiar aquí, hay mucha luz y mucha tranquilidad ¡Es el lugar perfecto!

Cada día me sorprendía más.

-¿En serio?

-¡No seas bobo!¡Claro que no! Vengo a verte a ti- dijo mientras acercaba una silla a mi cama.

-¿Y Harry?

-Tiene entrenamiento de quidditch, ya sabes cómo está Wood últimamente

-Am ¿y tú? ¿No tienes que estudiar?

-Bueno si quieres que me vaya, me voy

-No no, no es eso, es solo que, bueno no me esperaba que vinieras sola

-¿Somos amigos no? A Neville también vine a verlo, es lo normal.

-Bueno pero es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno él y tú… tú y él…

-¿Él y yo qué?

-Ya sabes

-No entiendo nada ¿quieres ser claro?

-Me refiero a que bueno, que como a ti te gusta Neville pues es normal que…

-¿Que a mi qué? ¡A mí no me gusta Neville! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Como pasabais tanto tiempo juntos y eso…

-¡También paso tiempo con vosotros y eso no significa nada!

-¡Es diferente!

-Además a mi no me gustan los morenos-parecía más bien una excusa, pero aún así seguí atento e inmerso en la conversación.

-¿A no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Hay muchos, no tienen nada de diferente, son iguales todos. Bueno luego es importante el carácter y eso, pero creo que siempre es importante que alguien te llame la atención de primeras ¿no? De todas maneras no me gusta nadie ¡tenemos once años, somos muy pequeños!

-Entonces ¿te gustan los rubios? ¿Cómo Malfoy?

-¿De verdad crees que podría llegar a gustarme Malfoy?- a estas alturas el rubor ya había llegado a sus mejillas- ¡No estoy tan loca Ron! A mí me gustan los…

-¡Ronald!

-¡Percy!- Definitivamente algún día le acabarían concediendo el premio al rey de la interrupción. ¡Quería saber qué tipo de chicos le gustaban a Hermione! No por nada en especial. Simple curiosidad. Simple pero grande…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vengo a ver a mi hermano, es lo que suelen hacer las personas mínimamente morales y bien formadas

-Bueno Ron, lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo mucho que estudiar y no quiero molestar.

-¿Ya? Bueno, está bien… ¡Adiós Hermione!- Y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, recordé la responsabilidad y el riesgo que iba a correr esa noche, las reglas que iba a saltarse a pesar de lo importante que eran para ella… y yo no podía hacer nada, nada excepto…

-¡Hermione!- se giró lentamente- Suerte para hoy, ya sabes…

-Gracias Ron- y sonriéndome una vez más desapareció tras la enorme puerta blanca.

-Parece una buena chica- dijo Percy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo es.

Es curioso como a veces los amores que en algún momento pueden parecer imposibles e improbables sean los mismos que tiempo después acaban siendo inevitables.

**N/A Bueno chicos y aquí otro capitulito más que se que he estado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar pero bueno, que como ahora tengo mucho tiempo me podré poner al día :)**

**Volveré en unos cuantos días una semana o un poco más(no mucho más espero) con un capítulo de Hermione por supuesto, que ya toca, y con el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo capítulo del primer año :) Que ya tenía ganas de acabarlo...**

**Muchos besos para todos :) **


	8. Vencer al miedo

**P.V Hermione Granger**

**Vencer al miedo**

Aquella visita a la enfermería me había hecho evadirme de todos y cada uno de los problemas que teníamos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala común y ver una vez más el rostro nervioso y preocupado de Harry todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mis hombros.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto?

- No tenemos otra opción, Hermione.

-¿Y si sale mal?

- Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad

-Aún así…

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, y tranquila, relájate todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Viendo a Ron, está mucho mejor, aunque no parecía muy contento de ver a Percy

- Mañana a primera hora iremos a verlo, seguro que se alegra de vernos, además vamos a tener mucho que contarle.

Hagrid estaba devastado. Verdaderamente parecía una madre diciendo adiós a uno de sus hijos. Deberíamos haber sentido pena y compasión, pero los nervios y la preocupación no dejaban lugar a ningún otro sentimiento.

Hubiera querido quedarme a consolar a Hagrid pero no había tiempo, debíamos llevar a Norberto hasta la torre de astronomía, y no era algo fácil.

Subir las escaleras de mármol y andar por los pasillos oscuros era algo sencillo a pesar de la oscuridad, pero la cosa se complicaba considerablemente si teníamos que soportar el peso de un dragón y la inmovilidad que nos proporcionaba la capa de invisibilidad.

Pero sin duda lo que hizo que se parara mi corazón súbitamente fue un repentino brillo proveniente de una lámpara. Una lámpara pequeña y luminosa. Una lámpara sostenida por una mujer estirada, elegante, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, la profesora McGonagall. Pero no iba sola. Malfoy llevado de la oreja refunfuñaba a cada paso.

Pero después de aquello, todo parecía simple. Y tras los 73 escalones de la escalera de caracol, llegamos a nuestro destino.

No podía creérmelo, habíamos llegado y sin ningún inconveniente. La profesora McGonagall no nos había descubierto, Malfoy estaba castigado, Norberto se iba, Hagrid no tendría problemas y nosotros tampoco. ¡Quería saltar!¡Gritar! ¡Bailar! ¡Cantar!

-¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!

-No lo hagas —me previno Harry.

-¿Qué castigo crees que le impondrán a Malfoy?

-No tengo ni idea, ¿limpiar los baños sin magia?

-Jajaja ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Sería estupendo!

-Mira, allí, a tu derecha, ¡son cuatro escobas!

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron pudimos distinguir con claridad a cuatro hombres, altos, desgarbados y con innumerables cicatrices.

Eran realmente agradables pero no teníamos demasiado tiempo como para conocernos en profundidad.

-Bueno, chicos y ¿dónde está nuestro acompañante?

Ambos señalamos a la jaula donde Norberto se encontraba.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensaba que sería más grande! ¿Y esto? – dijo mientras recogía del suelo la cabeza del osito de peluche que Hagrid había puesto en la jaula

- Bueno, es para que no se encuentre solo y eso…

-No lo estará, seguro que no tarda en relacionarse- dijo sonriéndonos

No pude contenerme, a pesar de intentarlo. Las escobas parecían un medio demasiado endeble para llevar a un dragón como Norberto.

-Y… ¿Cómo vais a llevar a Norberto? Las escobas no parecen muy resistentes

-¿Norberto? ¿Así se llama? Bueno ¿ves estos arneses? Con ellos podemos llevar a Norberto sin problemas entre los cuatro, si queréis podéis ayudarnos a colocarlos.

-¡Claro!

Cuando finalmente todo estuvo en orden dimos las gracias y nos despedimos de los muchachos, y de Norberto lo cual parecía un sueño.

Un sueño del cual no despertamos hasta llegar al fin de las escaleras, hasta que vimos como el rostro de Filch apareció poco a poco en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa macabra, mostrándonos en su mirada que efectivamente, teníamos problemas.

La felicidad abandonó mi cuerpo y brotaron del mismo: el miedo, los nervios, la tensión, la culpabilidad… Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Como solía decir mi padre '' Lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede cambiarlo'' Simplemente teníamos que hacerle frente a aquello que viniera, pero no iba a ser fácil, y sobre todo: no estaba preparada. Tenía ganas de llorar, así que mordiéndome el labio inferior y conteniendo innumerables lágrimas avancé por el pasillo. Nerviosa. Sin poder pensar. Temblando. Siendo consciente de que mis propios pasos me llevaban hacia algo horrible...

No podía imaginar cómo podíamos librarnos de aquel problema, no podía pensar y mucho menos podía inventar ninguna excusa o disculpa. No podía mentirle a McGonagall, no otra vez.

Aunque tal vez no había otra opción, sin embargo cuando me disponía a realizar un plan, Neville apareció haciéndome olvidar todos mis propósitos.

¡Neville! El inocente de Neville, estaba allí también, por ayudarnos, por nuestra culpa…

-¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto nos vio- Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. ¡Estábamos perdidos!¡Acabados!

Pero lo peor de todo era la mirada de McGonagall que mostraba que aparte de estar enfadada estaba decepcionado. Sus cavilaciones no eran las correctas , no obstante Harry y yo sabíamos de sobras que era preferible que pensara que todo había sido cosa de una broma. Si algún día llegaba a enterarse de lo de Norberto… No quería ni imaginármelo.

—¿Cincuenta? —bufó Harry. Todos aquellos puntos que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo me habían costado conseguir se iban ante nuestros ojos, como Norberto había hecho minutos antes. ¡Era horrible!

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

No era horrible, ¡era peor que eso! ¡Ciento cincuenta puntos! No solía ser pesimista, sin embargo estaba claro que ya podíamos despedirnos de la copa de las casas.

—Profesora... por favor...

—Usted, usted no...

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.

Con el corazón en un puño, más arrepentidos que nunca los tres gryffindors llegamos en silencio a la sala común.

Sin ni si quiera darnos las buenas noches cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Todavía con la mano temblorosa abrí la puerta. La lenta y prolongada respiración de mis compañeras de cuarto era lo único que irrumpía el silencio. O al menos hasta que me puse el pijama me metí en la cama, corrí las cortinas y comencé a sollozar.

Siempre había sido una chica tranquila, fiel a todas las reglas escritas o verbales. ¡Nunca hasta este ese año me había saltado una norma! Y para una vez, una sola vez que lo hacía ¿tenían que pillarme? ¿Se podía tener peor suerte?

Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para remediarlo? Podía seguir participando en las clases, esforzando en los trabajos, pero aún así… ¡Nunca conseguiría de nuevo ciento cincuenta puntos!

Y lo peor ¿Qué iban a decir el resto de gryffindor? ¡Me odiarían! ¡Más aún!

Y no me equivocaba.

Ni si quiera los hufflepuffs y los ravenclaws se mantenían al margen. ¿Y qué decir de los slytherins?

Normalmente cuando quería evadirme de todo recurría a la biblioteca, pero ni si quiera allí podía evitar ciertas miradas asesinas. Así que una vez más fui a visitar a Ron aprovechando que iba a ser el último día que podía esconderme allí, en la enfermería, ya que al día siguiente el pelirrojo recibiría por fin el alta.

Ron parecía estar durmiendo no obstante tras llegar a su cama y sentarme en una de las sillas abrió los ojos, mirándome con algo de pena, como si sintiera lástima por mí.

-Supongo que ya te has enterado de todo ¿no?- pregunté a pesar de la evidencia de la respuesta.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras yo incapaz de quedarme quieta comencé a juguetear con mis manos.

-No fue a propósito ¿tú lo sabes verdad?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Y si todos se pararan a pensar un poco también se darían cuenta, solo hay que verte

-¿A qué te refieres?-murmuré ciertamente contrariada

- Eres perfecta-susurró dejándome con la boca abierta- Quiero decir…que nunca haces nada mal, siempre sigues las reglas al pie de la letra y además ¡consigues más puntos que nadie!- exclamo algo abochornado por el comienzo del pequeño discurso.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla de principio a fin

-Pero nadie pierde ciento cincuenta puntos de la noche a la mañana

-Un error lo comete cualquiera

-¡Pero no tan grande! ¡Estamos hablando de ciento cincuenta puntos Ronald! ¡Vamos a perder la copa de las casa! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? –exploté, sacando a la luz todo lo que la noche anterior había rondado mi cabeza.

-Para empezar ¡No me llames Ronald! Y para seguir quiero que entiendas algo, no todo en esta vida es perfecto, lo creas o no las personas cometen errores y no por ello viven martirizándose toda la vida ¿de qué te vale amargarte? ¡De nada! ¡Además! Solo tienes que esperar que aparezca un nuevo rumor, en nada se les habrá olvidado todo esto, ya lo verás-concluyó sonriéndome

Fue como ver a un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño ¿Desde cuándo Ron era tan maduro? ¿Qué clase de poción le había dado la señora Pomfrey?

Silenciosamente limpié las lágrimas que habían bañado mis mejillas y sonriéndole como nunca musité: -Gracias Ron.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que cambiemos de tema ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza efusivamente mostrándole que estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquello

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Ha ido a ver a Wood, ha mencionado algo de renunciar, pero no estoy muy segura- Inmediatamente los ojos azul eléctrico de Ron pasaron a adoptar un tamaño tres veces más grande.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No puede hacerlo! ¿Cómo le has dejado hacerlo?- aquello era mucho más típico, aquel adulto maduro que había poseído el cuerpo de Ron durante unos minutos atrás parecía haberlo abandonado.

-¡No es culpa mía! ¡No puedo retenerlo!

-Pero perderemos todos los partidos si renuncia

-¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea el quidditch?

-¡Claro que sí! Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-murmuró ruborizándose ligeramente

Intrigada por dicha actitud pregunté: -¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Bueno ya sabes, trabajos, deberes, todo lo de Snape… muchas cosas- exclamó dejando ver que el tema no le hacía ninguna gracia

-¿Y Snape hace que te ruborices?- bromeé riendo a carcajada limpia

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… bueno… hace mucho calor aquí

-Si tú lo dices…

Un silencio incómodo y duradero inundó la habitación prolongadamente.

-Pues parece que va a llover ¿no crees?- dijo Ron observando el exterior desde la ventana mientras se removía ligeramente el cabello.

-Sí, eso parece…- De nuevo el silencio regresó, pero no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a él.

-¿Has terminado ya todos los deberes?

-La mayoría sí, pero no creo que estén muy bien ¿Tú podrías…? ¿Podrías? ¿Revisarlos?

-Ronald Weasley tienes que empezar a dejar de depender de los demás…

Pero a pesar de la charla de media hora que tuvo que escuchar el joven mago, bastó una simple mirada para que sus deberes ocuparan un espacio indebido en mi mochila.

-Parece que es un poco tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que llegue la señora Pomfrey

-Ya… Será lo mejor. Mañana me dan el alta, si quieres quedamos en la biblioteca así podría terminar los deberes- Sonrió de medio lado- y tal vez podrías ayudarme

Levanté una ceja algo harta de esas situaciones. Sin embargo a pesar de querer enfadarme su mirada, una vez más, hizo que acabara rindiéndome- No tienes remedio Ron. Mañana a las seis y media. ¡Puntual!

Una vez en la sala común comencé a revisar la tarea de Ron. No estaba a favor de ello, pero por lo menos podía distraerme con algo. Normalmente Ron tenía más fallos que Harry ¡Sobre todo ortográficos! Pero estaba segura que eso era porque no se esforzaba lo suficiente… Tenía mucha capacidad, pero parecía no ser consciente de ello.

Entre hechizos, libros y unos cuantos apuntes apareció un pergamino. Parecía ser una carta. Sabía que no debía leerlo, pero la tentación era demasiado atrayente como para ignorarla. La letra era bastante grande y algo irregular. Cierto olor a jazmín inundó mis fosas nasales tras desdoblar el papel. Entonces la carta era de una chica. Tal vez Ron tenía una novia o algo así. Rápidamente leí el final de la carta, la última palabra, el último nombre: Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Entonces recordé _-¿Quién es Ginny? ¿Tu novia?- Jajajajajaja ¿Mi novia? No, es un amor imposible.-¿Por qué? -Porque es mi hermana._ Mucho más tranquila y relajada comencé a leer la carta.

_Lo primero de todo ¿Por qué demonios no me has escrito? Me prometiste que me escribirías todas las semanas, y estas incumpliendo tu promesa, tendrás que cumplir una penitencia, y será dolorosa…_

_Aún así ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Por aquí todo sigue igual, aunque esto está muy vacío sin vosotros. ¡Hasta mamá lo dice! Creo que echa de menos incluso las bromas de Fred y George, y ya sabes que eso es decir mucho._

_Te echo mucho de menos Ron… Mamá me ha dicho que no debo ser entrometida, pero no puedo evitarlo, además se supone que tenemos la suficiente confianza. ¿Me estás sustituyendo por esa tal Hermione? Espero que no, no me gusta demasiado, es decir tú mismo decías que era insoportable y que era una entrometida. Tal vez solo se esté acercando a vosotros para poder juntarse con Harry Potter. Después de todo tienes que ser genial ¿no? ¿Es tan increíble como dicen? No se lo digas a él, pero cuando lo vi me pareció un chico muy guapo._

_Nunca me hablas de él, y la verdad es que me interesa más que la chica esa… ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Es muy grande?_

_Mamá dice que quiere saber qué tal te van los estudios, aunque dice que como eres tan listo seguro que apruebas todo sin problemas, aunque si repitieras año sería fantástico, e ¡iríamos juntos! Aunque no quiero que suspendas…_

_Espero que me contestes pronto_

_Te echo mucho de menos_

_Ginnny_

Una sensación de vértigo recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía detestarme tanto si ni si quiera me conocía? ¿Qué le había podido decir Ron para que me tuviera tanto odio? Tal vez solo eran celos, pero no podía sentirse sustituida. Ron y yo éramos solo amigos, además ¡nos pasábamos la vida discutiendo! Nadie podía envidiar eso…

Era algo raro que sin conocerla me doliera tanto que pensara todo aquello sobre mí. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía hablar de ello con Ron, pues eso significaría admitir que había leído su correspondencia sin permiso, y no podía permitirlo…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me prometí a mi misma que algún día, no importaba dentro de cuanto tiempo, conseguiría que Ginny Weasley cambiara todos aquellos pensamientos… ¡Incluso podríamos llegar a ser amigas!

Y yo nunca rompía una promesa…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hermione Granger llegando tarde! Tal vez deba volver a la enfermería, parece que sufro alucinaciones

-Oh, cállate Ronald. Algún gracioso escondió mi mochila en la sala común. No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarla. Seguro que han sido los gemelos…- susurré aún con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto Ron se reía escandalosamente, sin poder parar.

-Shh ¡Ron baja la voz antes de que venga la señora Pince!

-Vale, vale está bien- dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas producto de su inesperada risa.

-Cuando quieras y dejes de reírte empezamos- murmuré algo enfurecida todavía.

Todo fue bien. Ron parecía estar más concentrado que nunca. Entendía casi todo sin necesidad de explicárselo demasiado. Pero cuando parecía que nada podía distraernos, un pergamino ya reconocido por su característico olor calló de uno de los libros.

Ambos nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Tú…?¿Tú has leído esto?

Negué con la cabeza efusivamente, algo nerviosa con las mejillas ya sonrojadas.

Bufó y rodó los ojos-Mientes fatal Hermione

-Yo no… yo no he leído eso- pero por mucho que lo negara, no iba a poder engañar a Ron.-Lo siento- dije arrepentida

-No importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…

-Parece que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermana…-musité sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo está celosa, no te conoce… Es un poco temperamental no se lo tengas en cuenta

Pero yo me mantuve en silencio, notando como mis ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

-Eh- dijo levantándome el mentón- No llores ¿Vale? En cuanto pueda te la voy a presentar, y estoy seguro de que seréis grandes amigas.

Adoraba cuando Ron adoptaba aquella actitud. Bueno no es que lo adorara a él. ¡Claro que no! Pero era agradable sentir como alguien se preocupaba por mí, como buenos amigos…

-¡Chicos!- De la nada apareció Harry gritando, sudando y con la respiración agitada, seguramente por el esfuerzo, haciendo que las cejas de la señora Pince pasaran a parecer una sola- No os vais a creer lo que acabo de escuchar…

En el fondo estaba más que claro que Quirrell acabaría sucumbiendo al profesor de pociones. Todos conocíamos a Snape enfadado y no era precisamente algo agradable.

—Pero todavía queda _Fluffy_—Fluffy era la última esperanza, lo único capaz de frenar a Snape.

—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

¿Y por qué dejarlo todo en manos de Fluffy? ¡Teníamos a Dumbledore! Incluso el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado temía a Dumbledore.

—Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.

—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen.

Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape

y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que

no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o _Fluffy_. Serían muchas explicaciones.

No había tenido en cuenta todo aquello, Harry tenía razón.

—Si investigamos sólo un poco...

—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.-

Al fin y al cabo no era algo que nos inmiscuyera.

El día siguiente comenzó con una nota que dictaba nuestras pequeñas sentencias.

_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof M. McGonagall_

¿Un castigo a las once? Si de por si temía cualquier castigo, siendo tan sumamente tarde más aún. Pero no podía quejarme, en el fondo, nosotros mismos nos lo habíamos buscado.

Temblando llegué al vestíbulo con Harry y Neville, dónde Filch con una mirada terrorífica junto a Malfoy nos esperaba.

—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—.

Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad?

—dijo, mirándonos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días…

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Nada de lo que dice es verdad solo quiere asustarnos.

-¿Estás seguro Harry?- pregunté sin estar todavía demasiado convencida.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿De verdad crees que McGonagall pondría nuestras vidas en peligro?

Tal vez la de Malfoy, pero no sería gran pérdida ¿no?- susurró Harry haciéndome sonreir.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

-¡Es Hagrid!-exclamó Harry un poco más animado- ¿Ves? Si Hagrid viene con nosotros no puede ser tan malo.- Y a pesar de los intentos por asustarnos de Filch, tener a Hagrid al lado consiguió tranquilizarme, aunque nos dirigiéramos al bosque prohibido.

Incluso era divertido ver como Malfoy cambiaba su semblante arrogante por otro más frágil y temeroso

Hagrid nos condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros.

—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.-¿Cómo alguien era capaz de asesinar a algo tan puro como un unicornio? Había leído sobre ellos, había visto fotos… Y era difícil asimilar que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle algo a una criatura como aquella

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con _Fang_

—dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

—Yo quiero ir con _Fang _—dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos

del perro.

—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid mientras la cara de Malfoy cambiaba repentinamente—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y _Fang_, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.

Cada arbusto, cada planta, cada árbol, cada roca en la oscuridad de la noche adoptaban formas macabras haciendo que ,por lo menos yo, no fuera capaz de apartar la mirada del suelo. Y el hecho de que Hagrid pareciera preocupado no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry

—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.

El silbido del viento y el sonido del agua que corría indicando que había un arroyo cerca hacían que se erizara todo el bello de mi cuerpo y que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE

ÁRBOL!

Si aquello era algún tipo de método para tranquilizarme definitivamente ¡No funcionaba!

Haciéndome temblar más todavía Hagrid nos arrastro fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble y cargó su ballesta.

—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.¿Qué obsesión tenía Harry con los hombres lobo?

—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.

Mucho más atentos, lentamente, continuamos con nuestro camino al menos hasta que algo, un poco más adelante se movió.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!

Y apareció en el claro... ¡Un centauro! Mucho más grande de lo que nunca me había podido imaginar, con el pelo y la barba rojizos, al igual que su larga cola.

—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás? -Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro. También aliviada suspiré, aquella criatura inspiraba confianza, aunque tal vez pensara aquello solo por que el cabello pelirrojo me recordaba demasiado a los Weasley.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?

—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es

Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —murmuré débilmente, después de todo no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era un centauro

—Buenas noches —nos saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en

el colegio?

—Eh...

—Un poquito —musité sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—Esta noche, Marte está brillante.

—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?

Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.

—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?

—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.

—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.

Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.

—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.

—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.

¿Por qué todos decían lo mismo? ¿Qué querían decir con que Marte brillaba? Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar a cien por hora, pero las respuestas tardaban mucho en llegar a mi cabeza.

—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis,

¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Tal vez… Marte es un planeta, si de eso estaba más que segura, pero también era un dios, concretamente el dios de la guerra ¿Podría tener eso algo que ver? ¿Pero que tenía que ver una guerra con un unicornio muerto? La verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido, así que dándome por vencida, saliendo del claro seguimos a Hagrid por el sendero

—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.

—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —pregunté intentando así olvidar todo aquello que había ocupado mi cabeza minutos antes.

—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.

—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.

—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.

¿Pero que podía ser entonces? Una persona horrible desde luego, tenía que serlo para ser capaz de asesinar a un unicornio.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!-grité aferrándome al brazo de Hagrid con fuerza.

—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!

Solos, desamparados y sobre todo aterrorizados Harry y yo nos miramos con preocupación

—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurré asustada.

—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.

Y tenía razón, si le pasaba algo a Neville, jamás podría perdonármelo… Los remordimientos me harían volverme loca, estaba segura…

Minutos después, aunque más bien parecieron horas, Hagrid regresó, furioso.

¿Ni si quiera en una situación como aquella era capaz de mantenerse al margen? ¿Malfoy tenía que dar siempre la nota?

—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y

Hermione. Harry, tú vas con _Fang _y este idiota

La verdad es que Harry no parecía demasiado contento con el cambio, pero a pesar de todo no dijo nada, ignorando exageradamente a Malfoy, con Fang a su derecha se internó en el corazón del bosque.

Neville parecía estar al borde del infarto, de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gritos, miraba en todas las direcciones aterrado buscando una escapatoria que nunca encontraría.

-Tranquilizate Neville, estamos con Hagrid, nunca dejaría que nada nos ocurriera- dije intentando sonar más segura de lo que verdaderamente estaba. Y aunque al principio aquellas palabras parecían haber convencido a Neville, en cuanto pisó una rama, tropezando para variar, volvió a temblar como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La voz de Malfoy resonó por todo el bosque.

-¡Hagrid es Malfoy! ¡Algo les pasa! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

Con el paso acelerado, prácticamente corriendo hacia ningún lugar en concreto buscamos a Malfoy, Harry y Fang

Una vez más el miedo me invadió, pero esta vez no por las criaturas que se encontraban escondidas por el bosque, si no por Harry, por todo lo que podría ocurrirle. Aún así tenía que parecer tranquila, no perder los nervios y sobre todo: tenía que encontrarlo.

Con la respiración agitada corrí como nunca en mi vida, con Hagrid y Neville detrás, siguiéndome, gritando mi nombre, esperando así inútilmente que parara, pero no iba a hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

Y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque algo chocando contra mí, me hizo caer al suelo. Tras frotarme con insistencia mi hombro pude observar que había sido Malfoy el culpable de mi caída.

Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que me alegre de ver a Malfoy, aunque esa felicidad no duró mucho, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que Harry no estaba con él.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no estás con Harry?- chillé lo más alto que pude.

Sus ojos grises, no me miraban como siempre, su mirada no era fría, estaba asustado y respiraba con dificultad.

-Yo… yo…-dudó- Encontramos al unicornio y de repente…- cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca espantosa como si reviviera algo verdaderamente horrible- Alguien con una capucha… yo solo… corrí

Quería golpear a Mafoy, seguir gritándole hasta que no hubiera mañana, pero solo iba a servir para perder el tiempo, y tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenía.

Un sonido de cascos, me hizo volver a la realidad. Sin ni si quiera pararme a pensar me levanté y corrí tras aquel sonido, sin asegurarme si los demás iban detrás, sin ningún plan.

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza, mis piernas prácticamente ni respondían, y el jadeo hacía que respirar se convirtiera en una tarea complicada. Apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas, paré unos instantes, intentando así recuperar el aliento, aunque solo fuera ligeramente. Efectivamente, los demás estaban detrás y parecían agradecer el descanso, pero no iba a durar mucho, no podía durar mucho.

Entonces como si una luz iluminara el más oscuro de los caminos oí la voz de mi mejor amigo.

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...

Estaba seguro de que era él, no solo por su inconfundible voz si no por sus palabras. ¿Pero que hacía hablando de La Piedra Filosofal! Ron, él y yo, habíamos quedado en dejar todo el tema de Flamel, Snape y la piedra pasar ¿Se había arrepentido? O quizás había ocurrido algo que lo hubiera hecho arrepentirse. Lo único seguro es que solo una persona podía responder todas aquellas preguntas. De nuevo, sin avisar a nadie, salí de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, pero esta vez con un destino que no tardé en encontrar.

—¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, con una mirada algo ausente. Estaba con uno de los centauros, o más bien sobre uno de ellos, pero aquello no me preocupaba, Harry estaba bien y eso era lo único importante. -El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.

Había olvidado que estábamos aquí por el unicornio herido, no era de extrañarse después de todo, momentos antes no había nada en mi cabeza que no fuera Harry.

—Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.

Harry se deslizó de su lomo.

—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.

El shock de haber estado a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo, hizo que llegará al castillo temblando, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, arrastrando mis pies, guiada por Neville que parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, los tres gryffindors llegamos a la sala común. Neville, no se lo pensó dos veces, nada más llegar subió precipitadamente a su habitación, tropezando por las escaleras como de costumbre.

Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperándonos, pero no fui consciente de su presencia hasta que no se acercó a nosotros.

Las palabras sonaban como algo lejano, tenía la ligera sensación de que no estaba allí, y en parte era así, mi mente seguía en el bosque.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?-preguntó Ron algo adormilado todavía.

-Ahora mismo-contestó Harry secamente

-¿Ha pasado algo?-no lo veo, pero sé que me está mirando, que acaba de darse cuenta de que sigo temblando, de que mi mirada está perdida.

-Algo es poco- musita Harry dirigiéndose al sofá. Pero Ron sigue ahí, mirándome intentando encontrar algo, tal vez a mí o simplemente una explicación.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-susurra lentamente como si las palabras pudieran hacerme algo malo. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza débilmente.-¿Tienes frío?-pregunta intentando hacerme hablar. Ni si quiera sé si tengo frío, así que opto por encogerme de hombros. Aun así él, me pasa algo por los hombros. No sé bien si es una manta, una chaqueta o una túnica, verdaderamente no me importa, pero me reconforta.

En cualquier situación normal sé que no lo haría ni aunque le pagaran, pero supongo que esta no es una situación normal: Ron me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta uno de los sillones, el más cercano a la chimenea. Después me suelta y se sienta con Harry, o más bien escucha a Harry.

Me gustaría haberle dado las gracias, pero todavía no soy capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

No consigo salir de mi ensimismamiento hasta que no oigo gritar a Harry. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir así ¿qué clase de gryffindor soy? Es propio del ser humano tener miedo, eso es obvio, pero en nuestras manos está el decidir si sucumbir a él o afrontarlo de cara. Una vez leí que la valentía _no es la ausencia_ de _miedo_, sino el triunfo sobre él, pero nunca lo había visto tan claro.

—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!- gritó Harry fuera de sí.

—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como sipensara que Voldemort pudiera oírnos.

Pero a pesar de ello, Harry lo ignoró.

—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.

En parte era ridículo, temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado. Sin embargo yo tampoco era capaz de pronunciarlo. Cada vez que Harry lo nombraba me estremecía inevitablemente, a pesar de esforzarme por no hacerlo.

—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.

Era el momento de intervenir. Tenía que tranquilizar a Harry cuya mirada había adoptado cierto tono de locura.

—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.

Conforme la noche avanzaba Harry seguía con sus cavilaciones, eso sí, sin volver a nombrar al que no-debe-ser-nombrado al menos no por su nombre, interrumpido únicamente por Ron y sus intentos por tranquilizar a Harry. Y yo…yo sin poder evitarlo me fui quedando, poco a poco, dormida en el hombro de Ron, que no se movía en absoluto, tal vez para intentar aparentar más serenidad con Harry, sin embargo yo creo que lo hacía para no molestarme… y eso sin duda me reconfortó, casi más que el calor de la túnica sobre los hombros, que holía a Ron… ¡No es que lo fuera oliendo por ahí! Es solo que cada vez que se acerca su característico olor inunda mis fosas nasales… Pero bueno eso pasa con todas las personas, con Harry también, pero es diferente… ¡Lógicamente!

Cuando el sol golpeó nuestros rostros, decidimos que era hora de descansar, lo cual sin duda nos iba a venir muy bien a los tres. Contagiándonos los bostezos subimos las escaleras y entramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones sin ni si quiera despedirnos, debido a que la fuerte atracción de nuestra cama no nos permitía si quiera hablar . Los tres conseguimos conciliar el sueño sin demasiado esfuerzo, sin ser conscientes de todo lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

Es realmente curioso que al final sean los pequeños detalles los que verdaderamente marcan la diferencia. Realmente curioso, que aunque en su momento no se aprecien lo suficiente, al final resulten ser fundamentales para que todo fluya por su camino, un camino ya marcado del que aunque se intente no se puede salir.

**N/A ¡Hola hola pottericos/as! ¡Por fin vuelvo con Otro punto de vista! La verdad es que me siento un poco mal por haber dejado tanto de lado la historia, pero también tengo que dedicar tiempo a mi otra historia Inevitable, que como tiene menos capítulos creo que lo necesita. **

**Pero bueno volviendo a la historia, aquí os traigo un capitulo largo y completito en compensación por todo el tiempo ausente. **

**El siguiente capítulo creo que también será contado desde el punto de vista de Hermione, ese momento lo tengo planeado desde hace tiempo. Mi idea era meter toda esa parte en este capítulo también pero era demasiado (ya de por si es bastante largo)**

**Al final creo que la cosa se alargará que aún faltan unos tres capítulos (o tal vez dos) para terminar el primer año (¡Por fin!) y supongo que no tengo mucho más que decir, lo de decir cosas os lo dejo a vosotros, sabeis que cualquier crítica opinión o cualquier review siempre será apreciado y tenido en cuenta porque la verdad es que para mi por lo menos son muy importantes.**

**Y creo que eso es todo Un beso enorme para ti por estar leyendo esto y gracias por leer.**

**Travesura Realizada.**

** .**


End file.
